Pan's Odyssey
by HalfwayHeart1342
Summary: A story of Peter Pan and Neverland with a twist. Its a roleplay my friend and I created, so if the format is odd, I apologize. Mainly Felix X OOC X Peter. Its a crossover with The Originals. We enjoyed writing it, and we hope you enjoy reading it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Once again, any person who sees nothing but the best in others, is the key to hope. On a bright and spiritual New Orleans day, the streets sparked with life. No corner of the city spoke of the dirt and grime and torture that unfolded a century prior to the inhabitants of today. Elegance, class, and a little bit of spilt blood made a river underneath the surface, providing life to those unknown to the outside world. Out of a historical plantation house, emerged Niklaus Mikaelsin, the only living hybrid to walk the Earth. He held a power like no other, and the strength that even the strongest of minds couldn't behold. A power that caused him pain with each day, not in his mind, but in his chest. His beating black heart only grew darker with every memory of that God for wretched day.

-flashback-

"Father! Look it! Aiden, he's walking!" A 15 year old Avery Mikaelsin shouts throughout their mansion in Chicago. Her twin brother, Colten, runs out to their father's office, excitement beaming on his face. Meanwhile, Klaus is in a meeting with one of his most trusted, his best friend Marcelus. They were discussing the current conditions of New Orleans, as well as the town Klaus recently made a visit to- Mystic falls. Nonetheless, their meeting was cut short by the news. A smile made way upon Klaus' lips, and he enters the room Avery and Aiden were in. "Av'ry, why had you not come sooner, my dear? You see this kind of future in your mind far before your brother and I." His daughter giggles and shrugs, looking down at her baby brother. Klaus kneels down across from Aiden, and opens his arms to his son. "Come now, Aiden. Come to your father." Aiden squeals with excitement in his babble language before waddling over to Klaus. Colten sits next to their dad, and snickers slightly. "You know I never liked children, but I see the beauty in moments like these. Must make it worth it, huh Father?" Klaus merely nods, and catches his son for his legs gave out from all the new exercise he endured. "It has me finally realizing that even the most broken of souls can have happiness. You all are my happiness." The twins go and hug their dad, tears in the corners of their eyes.

-3 hours later-

The sun burns their skin as the heat drags them from reality. The twins had decided to bring their brother for a stroll in the park by the witches' cemetery. For some reason, the two always felt at most adrenaline around those areas, mainly because their father warned them of the power. That of which, the power they craved to feel only grew more intense with each step closer they got. Aiden's asleep in the carriage, oblivious of the magic that began to coarse itself around them. Sensing something was wrong, Avery stops in place, her instincts ringing danger in her ears. "Colten, I think we need to lea-" She is cut off by a magic barrier slamming into the ground around them- trapping them from leaving the lands. In a panic, Colten calls their father, screaming into the phone for help. Suddenly, their vision goes white, and their skin goes cold. The world around plummets beyond their reach, and soon all that they've known is erased from their lives- replaced by wonder.

The trio hit ground in a mysterious place. One they were soon to find was called Neverland.

~Dream~

Arabella sat in a cell in the Evil Queen's castle. She had been stuck there for some time. She needed to get to her father, or her lover. But she knew she that they were out of her reach, with the curse about to hit. She picked at the door, finally she managed to get open the door. She took the shackles off her neck and wrists. She stretched and started to sneak about the castle. She found her way into the Queen's room, and started looking for a specific item. She found a top hat, "Yes, I am coming Jefferson." She said happily. But it was too late, a purple magic fog washed over her.

~Dream end~

Deanette shot up out of breath. She pulled her legs close to her and stared at the barred door. She was in a place she didn't know , no memory of how she got there. She had been in this place, for what seemed like ages. The dreams she had were of a fantasy, she figured that it was a way to for her to get away. She at least knew her name and age, that was it. "Deanette Gold, age 18." She she recited to herself. "I wish that evil woman would let me out.? She said to herself.

Adria was playing a card game with her older brothers. She laughed and played with them, having a good time. Her father and mother, the king and queen , were in their room, resting after a long day. In ShadowDalee it was the time of the Moon Festival, so her parents were very busy. It was night and her brothers were heading to bed. She followed them and giggled swinging her hand, while holding her oldest brother, Mathius' hand. "I love you brothers, I love you Mathius, I love you Jackson." She smiled at them. "We love you to Ria." They said. They all went to bed.

~A couple of hours later~

Adria awoke from her nightmare. She ran to her brothers room. She climbed in bed with Mathius, hoping that being with him would calm her. She just got comfortable next to him when the window blew open. She skooted closer to him. She screamed when something grabbed her and lifted her into the air. Her brothers awoke, hearing her scream. They saw a shadow figure taking their sister. The shadow flew out the window , taking the girl with it. "We will find you Ria, we promise!" Mathius yelled.

The figure carried her to another place. She watched as they approached an island. The shadow brought her to a small camp. It placed her in front of a tall blonde boy, who resembled her brother Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

The ground hit them harder than expected, knocking out Avery and Colten. Aiden laid on the ground, his cries echoing throughout the forest. Little did the elders know, watchers swarmed the area, spying with caution upon what seemed to be the unknown. A cold gust rails its way from the southern part of the island, through the trees, bleeding into Aiden's lungs a shimmery powder. His cries seized, blue eyes doe-like. Out of the brush appears a small fairy, her wings the sound of wind chimes, cheeks sweeter than any rose. Her curled, golden locks fell dainty upon her shoulders- catching the wind, and soon again rising. A smile beams upon her face as she approached the child, curiosity and warmth spreading in her heart. "Hello, little one." The stirring of Colten drags her attention from the younging. With a small lift of her chin, two other fairies emerged, holding sacks of fairy dust. "Zni pleta. Yo'ur eini taji navaskrlato, Pan. (Powder them. We need to move them before Pan.)" The duo noded elegantly before flashing over the three, allowing the dust to catch their clothes and hair. With their dreams, they lifted from the purity in their souls. The fairies took hold of each's articles of clothing, leading them farther into the forest.

At arrival of where the fairies wanted the three, each fell softly to the cushion of the castle's floor- the queen enters. The lead fairy of the finders bowed kindly upon the presence of her queen. "We'ye gineu resuni'uettra evlurlnu-eia. S'y parlut, Tepite? (We found them upon the prophecy's saying. Are you pleased, my Queen)" A wave of her hand and all noise quieted. Peacefully, she flies up to Eless, and lays her hand upon her red maple leaf dress- a smile creeping upon her lips. "Y's rret begugnk. Jeje souzt, fezaq edat. Vaza Eless. (You have done well. Very proud, my pet- Princess Eless.)" With a neatly gesture, the queen leaves the room containing the two sleeping hybrids, and the wide-eyed baby boy.

~Several hours laterrr~

Avery winces as she begins to wake up. Her hand immediately reaches for her skull, which ached dreadfully. Fear evolves greatly in her chest, and she changes upon her fear. Her black nose wiggled with penetration of the fairy dust. For a reason unknown, a world of gold surrounded her. It was large, but enough for her to stand on all fours as her white wolf.

Colten

Avery

With desperation, she looks for her brothers, and is relieved upon sight of them. Aiden was kicking on the floor, giggling at her form. He was never afraid, unlike Colten from stories their father once told. Dad… Emotions overwhelm her for a second, and she lets out a howl, the noise echoing throughout the palace. Almost suddenly, a small howl emerges from Aiden, and he turns into his cub form. He looked little different from her, except for the gaudy image of a black moon in the middle of his forehead. It was a crescent, and in some cases the moon would glow.

From the howl that broke everyone's ears, the palace was deserted for their own personal safety. No one knew of the demons that made way into their home. No one knew about the prophecy the queen and princess spoke of. Colten woke up, and seeing his siblings as wolves, he changed. It only took minutes for the trio to escape the unknown palace- then beginning a new adventure. One that would bring them farther into a hell than what began to happen in their own world with their father. The watchers followed them by the trees, their scent masked by that of pine oak, and gimerin potion (bullcrap stuff to hide scent. too lazy). The leader of the watchers chuckled to himself, his evil eyes beaming with excitement as his heart pounded. One call, and darts shot at the two wolves. They hit, and in seconds Avery and Colten were out once more, leaving Aiden whimpering into Avery's neck.

The watcher flew to the ground, kneeling next to Colten, whose eyes were barely open- but enough to see whom remained near. "Curious. Wolves. None that I've seen before. Quite fascinating! Aye, Felix?" Sick and twisted as his teeth shown, the watcher's accomplice jumps from the trees, landing next to Avery. "Aye, Peter. Quite fascinating." A few of Pan's lost boys grabbed hold of the wolves, lifting them, walking to their site. Pan picked up Aiden, petting his head as the cub growled in displeasure. "You're a cute one. I shall name you…..Lansa." Peter followed the others, petting the wolf in his arms. Fear left Aiden's heart, and calmness took over. Although he did not change, his heart did towards the strange boy holding him. Love grew with the comfort given.

Coming to the site, chains were put on the twins, locking tight around their ankles. A lost boy frowns at the capture Pan had made. Pity drew him to talk to his leader. "Have they done anything to you, Peter? Why chain them? It'll only drive them mad." A young Baelfire stood in confusion in front of Pan and Aiden. Peter calmly places Aiden in the arms of Felix, and turns to Bae. Without hesitation, he backhands him as hard as he can, causing the boy to plummet to the ground. " DO NOT QUESTION ME!" After his rage, Peter's face softens, his eyes remain wild. Tears stream down Bae's face as he looks up at his leader, who now knelt before him. Lightly, Pan places his hand on Bae's bruised cheek. "I'm sorry, Baelfire, but this is for the best. We know not of the power these creatures possess. Listen, I did not allow them to appear in Neverland. Nor do I permit their freedom until I know their purpose here. They may be dangerous. Now, I do not want my boys hurt by these beasts. Yes, we cannot age, alas we still can die." Peter stands, directing his attention to the wolves asleep. "By prophecy of the fairies, beasts shall invade neverland with forces. We must befriend them before they realize the prophecy's contents, and kill ALL of us. You saved me from loneliness with this gift of eternity. Now I save you from adulthood. Duties selfish upon generation's glowerings to people like us. We, we are FREE. Do not make me regret your presence in Neverland. Understood?" The boys nod rapidly, gulping in fear of what could be. A shriek rings through the forest that only Pan hears. With a sadistic grin, he bids the lost boys their safety and luck dealing with the beasts before flying off to the northern camp to meet his shadow.

His new pet has arrived.

Pan lands and watches as his shadow drops the girl before him. He could sense her internal conflicts, and he kneels down, lifting her chin. "Girl, I deeply apologize if my shadow frightened you. He means no harm. And by he, I mean me. My names Pan, Peter Pan. I'm the king of this land, and you have been chosen to be my queen!" He removes all negatives from his aura and internal resistance so she cannot detect anything bad. Slowly, he lifts to the air with his good thoughts of eternity and purification. Even if it took him destroying the black's existence in his heart, he would for the power she possessed. Her essence radiated such enlightenments, and it sent warmth to Pan. Pure innocence. He was going to have fun with this one.

Adria felt comfortable with this strange boy. Since he resembled her brother, she was interested in him. She stood up and smiled. "Hello Peter, I'm Princess Adria." She giggled. "You look like my brother, I like you." She said happily, foolishly trusting him.

Peter grins, nodding. "I must have a twin out there, yes?" He chuckles and holds out his hand. "Do you want to fly with me? Trust me, it won't be as fearsome as your trip here." Throughout it all, his feet never touched the ground. " If you want I can….float around until you're comfortable. I mean…" Peter flies upside down, over her head." ...You CAAN always walk..although, that would be dreadfully painful. Besides, Neverland is quite the place." For some reason the warmth in him grows more and more with each time he looks into her eyes. What the hell, Pan. She's a girl. She's a pet. Your new pet. Get it together. You NEED her...Peter reaches out his hand, coxing her slightly with giggles erupting from his throat innocently.

Adria watched Peter fly around and giggled. She already knew her answer to his question, but it was fun watching him fly around. "I want to fly with you. You are fun." She held her arms out waiting for him.

"Hold on tight!" In a blink, Peter swipes her off her feet, shooting them up into the sky until Neverland only looked like a map on a chalkboard. He made it so she clung on from his back, safe from falling. Her touch was ever greater than her presence. Almost like magic healing powers flustered his cheeks, causing his heart to beat harder. A plane through the sky, Pan's arms were parallel to the land; he bites his lip with glee. Their pace through the sky slowed as the excitement began to calm. Chuckling, he looks back to the girl that clung to him. "How you feeling?"

Adria holds onto him tightly. She likes this feeling better than before when the shadows had her. She giggled the whole time, she hadn't had this much fun with her brothers. "I feel free! I love it! Peter you're so fun." She held him tighter, hugging him.

Peter chuckles. He was glad she was enjoying herself. "Hey, ah, Adria? Would you like to see some of my findings? They're marvelous! Do not be afraid, I warn you." Internally, he fought whether or not to bring her to see the beasts at his southern camp. Sooner or later though, they'd find each other. Either from peace, or a meal. This wouldn't be the first time their enemies became dinner. Even cannibalism took way if needs be. That only occurred three or four times, Peter never counted well. All he remembers is losing a good soldier. He had sided with Hook, and with that new allegiance, its a rule that execution took over. So, they killed him with their best arrow boy, Felix. It was winter time by then, animals scarce. All that was alive went to the Indians, so whatever the lost boys could scavenge either came from stealing, from the sea, or any animal that crosses their path. That winter was a bloody one. Pan titled it Dragstre Zhnit, Snow of Blood- also known as Yeut-mi, the redfall.

She thought about flying, she only had dreams of flying, or were they memories, she couldn't remember. She hadn't fully understood her curse, but she could in fact fly. She could turn into a beast of great power, but she had no control of it, yet. She laughed and said happily, "I'll do anything with you Peter, I really like you." She nuzzled her face into his back innocently.

Peter crows out in pure happiness, and spirals their way down at an intense speed. In hopes for his hygiene, he mindfully prayed she doesn't puke. Would not be a nice cleanup for him. By the great odom tree laid his camp- which seemed absolutely unorderly. The lost boys were screaming in terror, frantically running around. Confused, but soon an igniting flame, Peter lets Adria down before flying around looking for Felix, and spies the wolves gone. Anger burns his skin and his face turns red. All the peace that Adria created as a drug in him had disappeared. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Peter shouts at the top of his lungs, his alto voice ringing a tender note through the camp. All the boys stop, trembling. Some wore gashes. others bruises. All in all, the camp was destroyed. Baelfire shakes, but raises his staff. Peter angrily looks to him, nodding his head- permitting him to speak. "T-they awoke, Peter. T-The red one, he ripped the chains off like it was no problem...same with the white. They went on a rampage looking for Lansa...I am sorry, Peter...we failed you.." Bae lowers his head. biting his quivering lip. Peter clenches his fists, and tries breathing to calm down. It doesn't work, so he uses his anger to drive a hunters knife from the ground, all through a tree to his left, cutting straight through the bark. .Due to his stupid mistake, he screams in agony, and drops to the floor, a wound marking its way around his abdomen, blood splattering. Bae rushes to his aid, but is pushed away. " I'm fine." His thoughts ran at a rampage all too much, that he forgot Adria's presence.

Adria laughs and smiles while they flew, when Peter put her down she watched him confused. She followed Peter trying to understand what was wrong. She was a bit frightened when he yelled. She never liked loud voices. When he gets hurt she runs over to him. "Peter, are you ok? I wanna help." She said dropping beside him and placing her hands on his wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. A small, but bright light emitted from her hands, almost completely healing him.

Peter flinches at her touch, his internal flame rising white. He takes her hands, and pushes her away. "You can't heal me, I'm connected...to Neverland. When she hurts, I do as well. If you must have heard, magic comes with a price. My price, is costly of my life...Which is why I do all I can to make sure Neverland, and her people, stay safe…" He catches his breath, and clasps her hands in his. "This...power you possess...you can use it upon your willings...allows you to do the unthinkable...I know you want to help...help Neverland, and she in return, will heal all connected…" The lost boys watch, curious as to why their leader was acting innocent in this way. Bae examines the girl. From what his father has taught him, before he became the dark one, he could see the confusion and fear in her eyes. Perks of being the son of a coward, he presumed. Peter waits her reply, holding onto his wound. Thinking for motivation, he removes his shirt, providing sight to the gash, as well as his perspiration soaked abs.

Adria flinches at him pushing her away. Then when he clasps her hands she feels comfort. She was a bit confused as to why she couldn't heal him, and afraid he would yell again. When he talked she listened to him carefully. She liked his voice, is was soft and warm. She listened to him explain why she couldn't heal him, that to heal him she had to heal Neverland, and by that meaning she had to heal the tree. When he talked about her power she blushed lightly, but didn't know why. She nodded her head after he finished. "I will do anything for you Peter." She blushed redder than a tomato when he removed his shirt. She got up and went to the tree. She placed her hands upon the bark and closed her eyes. Again a small bright light formed around her hands, and the tree healed. Then she opened her eyes and went back to Peter, "I will always be here to heal you Peter, and protect you." She blushed again, looking at his abs once more. "Are you all better?" She asked.

Peter feels the now healed wound, and smirks to himself. How ignorant she was to the hate and fire that consumed his heart. As her words flooded from her pink lush lips, it got him thinking. Thinking, all of what could be if she bent to his will EVERY time danger sought near. Remembering that she had said something, he looks up to meet her unique eyes. "Yes, Adria. Thank you." He puts his hand on her head with a friendly grin. Reclaiming his position as alpha, he stands and faces the Lost Boys. They all knew what was to come; a wolf hunt. One that was going to be full of danger, and adventure that he wants Adria to experience. Even if losing her in this would mean the loss of power, he could always regain it from another of the Kadrin line. However, Pan knew she'd keep her line.

A crow bombs its way from Pan's lungs as he floats to the air. " Come on boys! Lets go look for those foul beasts!" Because he was connected to Neverland, she spoke to him of their whereabouts. But, that didn't matter. A trail was found by Felix, and as followed, the lost boys raced after Felix- leaving Adria and Pan alone. Looking down at the girl a few feet from him, he takes a deep breath. "Care to join us, madame?" He bows with courtesy.

Adria looks up at Pan. She smiled at him and tilted her head. "Ok, what do I do?" She asks never leaving her castle.

Peter bites his lip, his skin glistening in the moon light's ray. He thinks. Should he have her follow? Or go on her own to explore…. Explore. "I'll tell you what. Seeing how you are one of my lost boys...er...lost girl...there is tradition that goes along with it. Succeed in your first adventure, bring back what was lost. Meaning: you're going to venture Neverland's terrain, and search for the wolves. Now...If you are in any danger, do not WORRY!" He exclaims, swirling around her head. "I will feel where you are, and if you need help. When you find them, all you have to do is whistle, and I'll be there." Peter whispers to her before disappearing, leaving her alone in the camp.

Adria blushed just looking at Peter. She keeps her smile on the whole time. She thought about what it would be like to kiss him. She didn't know what these sudden feelings were, or what they meant, all she knew was she felt like her soul was bonding with him. She listened to him and nodded, and again blushed when he whispers in her ear.

When he disappeared she looked around. She didn't think to make or find a weapon, she wasn't a violent person. She picked the direction the boys had gone in, but went out into a different position. She wondered why he kept telling her not to worry, what would happen if she worried? She didn't know, maybe something bad. She kept walking, basically getting herself lost, but she didn't care. She was just looking around, looking for these mysterious wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

Colten is the first to stop running. Both were out of breath, heaving for air that only seemed to toxate them with each gust. Avery looks around, clutching their baby brother in her arms. "Where are we? That boy said Neverland...what does that mean…?" Chills filled her spine at sight of a large oak. It had multiple large holes, almost resembling entrances- hidden by leaves. Colten follows her eyes, and races to it, biting his lip anxiously. He looks through one of the holes nearest to the ground, and smiles. "We have a place to hide! They won't find us here, its deserted!" The black haired boy steps through, surprised to find its a slide. Without warning, he falls through, yelling as he gets deeper into the oak. Aiden whined at losing sight of his big brother, causing Avery to worry. "Are you alright, brother?" His reply made her feel settled, and she slowly enters the same hole. Her screams echo, accompanying Aiden's happy squeals of this new world around him. With hitting ground, Avery removes hair from her eyes to an abandoned home, or at least thats what they thought. A bed lay diagonally from her and Colten, dust filling the air with the presence of air. It smelt awful, almost as if a team of track boys who just got done their 2 mile run fell asleep there. Colten looks to his sister, smiling. "Our new home."

Adria wanders around the vast forest. She likes the calm and quiet. She looks at the sky and sighs contently. She wanted to stay here, she already forgot about her home and her kingdom. She forgot she was next in line, about her parents and brothers. She started to climb some trees and jump around.

As she continued she walked on the ground again. She closed her eyes using her unusually heightened senses to listen around her. Since her eyes were closed, she wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped. What she tripped on was a root of a tree, her eyes shot open to find herself falling down a hole. She slid down something and hit the ground. "Owch!" She scoffed.

Colten and Avery turn in alert to the noise emerging from the hole they came through. In popped a girl, dressed in a royal uniform-one that could be misinterpreted as Pan's mistress. Colten purses his lips, and uses his vampire speed to picked her up by her neck, pushing her against the wall. "Who are you?!" His eyes turn a yellow as his wolf growls angrily. Avery moves to the back of the room, hiding Aiden away.

Adria gasps in surprise at suddenly being threatened. "Please don't hurt me...I'm Adria. I didn't mean to come into your home I fell…" The frightened girl said, closing her eyes.

Colten doesn't believe her innocence, "You're with that mongrel of a human!Why should I grant you the mercy he didn't allow us?!" His grip tightens. Avery puts their baby brother on on the bed before going and putting her hand on his shoulder, "Leave her. I see she means none, brother." Colten hesitates, but lets her go.

Adria coughs and grabs her throat and rubs it. "I don't know who you mean, but my friend could help, all I have to do is whistle and he will come, I'm sure he could help you, he was really nice to me. He showed me about flying." Adria offered, about to whistle.

Fearful of the results, Avery slaps her before she could make a sound, and Colten covers her mouth. "No, you dumb shit! That bastard doesn't mean to help anyone! He captured us, poisoned us, chained us up. You dare make a sound, I will rip your throat out myself." Avery threatens her, rageful. Aiden starts crying, causing Avery to run to him, cuddling him until he quieted.

Adria got very frightened, the timis girl froze as the girl threatened her. She started to shake as she nodded her head. Adria started to feel a rage build up in her. as Adria tried to stop shaking, her body started to change. She cried out in pain as her body turned into a monstrous dragon. Adria growled and stood defensively.

Peter senses something strange by the lagoon, and feels a strong power pulling him down. He lays his hand on a root, closing his eyes, seeing everything. They weren't wolves, but people. Adria wasn't human either. Pan flies in that direction.

Colten and Avery back away from the beast. Scared for Aiden's life, they form to their wolves, growling immensely.

Adria growls back feeling threatened. The beast busts her way out of the tree and leaps into the air. Adria starts to fly, circling the once tree, like circling her prey.

Colten and Avery growl tails fluffed with fright and rage. Avery guards a now crying Aiden. 'What the hell is that?!' Avery screams in her mind. 'I don't know! We need to get out of here! That boy will find us!'

Adria hears the child, and crying, her ears go back and she lands. She lays down submissively. The cries of the child reaching to her motherly instincts. The beast blew her breath towards the baby and sparkles shone above him. Adria changed her demeanor completely.

Avery jumps at her, growling 'Stay away from my baby brother!' She snaps her jaws in front of the beast's face.

Adria jumps in surprise and puts her head down. Her body was poised in a non-threatening fashion. Adria meant no harm. The cries of the child made Adria go from rage to made a soft roar to show she wasn't going to do anything.

Colten walks in front of his enraged sister. 'It's alright. She doesn't mean it… We need to get out of here, I feel he is on his way!' Avery whimpers in defeat, and turns to their brother. She turns human and picks up Aiden, facing her brother. Colten walks up to her, allowing the others to climb onto his back. With that, they disappeared into the forest, leaving the beast alone.

Adria felt sad, they left and she was alone. The beast sensed that Peter was nearby, and flew into the air. Adria flew around feeling angry. She didn't know what she would do if Peter found her.

~A few hours later.~

Avery wakes up with a headache, alone in the eye of the forest. Her skin was bruised, memory vanquished. Rustling in the woods caused her to tense. She didn't want trouble.

Peter finally finds Adria by the lagoon. She was a magnificent creature, shadow ivory and royal purple. 'Matches her,' he thought. Slowly, he approaches near her head, hand out kindly.

Adria watches as Peter approaches, unsure if she was to eat him or trust him. The beast sensed he was evil, she chomped near his hand and flew off, but slowly. She would have to be tamed for someone to gain her power or trust.

Peter follows her. "Adria! It's alright!" He flies in front of her, holding out his hands. Realizing that wasn't going to work, he did something stupid. Peter flies to her back, and clings on as tight as he could. A way to beat fear, is to be fearless.

Adria roared and bucked a few times. Upon noticing he wouldn't come off, she realized that he isn't afraid of her killing him. Adria landed and lay on the ground and let him properly mount, to show the she was submitting to him.

As Adria bucks, Peter starts laughing with entertainment. How outstanding the creature was to him! Out of all his days of studying magic, he never thought such a beast emerged with heredity. Her scales sliced likely at his open fleshed being, but he didn't mind. For a reason unknown, it felt nice. When she landed, and was physically calm, he adjusts himself, rubbing her back. "I do not fear you, Adria. And I do not want you to fear me. Whatever you hear, whatever you are told; never listen. People have been after me for years for the choice of being a boy for eternity. They'd do anything for me to be killed if it meant the cycle of living remain as so. So that the Dark One….the evilest man in all the realms, will live for eternity alone. Please- trust me, as I trust you." Peter speaks with sincerity.

He wasn't wrong, he was more truthful than anyone on Neverland at that very moment. Peter wasn't to speak the truth of the Dark One- not the entirety of it at least. The Dark One- Rumplestiltskin- was his son. Born at a time ages ago, as was he. He knew his son hated him, he chose eternal youth over family. Probably why his family was so broken now. His own son, Baelfire, chose to leave home and venture to Neverland to live the life of a free boy- never growing up. Peter sends magic into Adria, a calming spell to help her see him as he wants her to see him. He smiles, grateful for the teachings of the fairies.

Adria moves her tail to his cheek and lightly rubs it, showing him she trusts him. Adria felt calm and free with him. Adria hasn't learned to speak in this form yet, or to control it, or remember when she changed back.

Adria stood firmly, she moved her head and licked his cheek. The calmed beast was waiting for Perer, she would be close to him, always, feeling strongly towards him, in her beast form she will protect him. She let out a roar of determination.

Peter chuckles, and scratches her chin. "You look beautiful as a girl, and a dragon, dearie." Off in the distance, a horn is played, signaling the presence of a pirate ship. "I told you adventure is your confirmation as a lost girl. But, now for a warrior, you must take on Neverland's finest feigns. Pirates." He leans forward on her back, toes pointed up. The sun glazes his back in sweat and raised hairs as excitement induces him into such pleasures of his upcoming fight with the wretched Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger.

Adria roars again, this time it was fierce and strong. She jumped into the air and started flying. Above the clouds she took, then dived down at a fast speed. Adria areas her wings further out and coughs the wind stabilizing. She let a vibrant violet flame out of her mouth. She waited for Peter's order.

Peter yells full of joy with the air beating on his back. One thing he always enjoyed most of all, was flying. Being high above all dangers, all troubles- it literally was his high. As they proceeded closer, Peter pushed himself off her back, and spirals down to the anchored ship. Almost hitting the deck, his arms spread and he flies up, going around the sails and crows nest, which was occupied by hook's men on deck wailed at the sight of Pan, one calling for Hook. In anger, Hook exists his Captains quarters, and points his hook at Peter.

At a distance on shore, Avery watches the ship in curiosity. There was a boy teasing what she believed to be the pirates. Biting her lip, she leans forwards, trying to get a better look. The boy that Colten told her of, was that him? Or was it another- perhaps the boys on the pirate ship, the captain of the sea and of the land. It was all new to her, most of which she heard just in fairy tales. This one being the story of Peter Pan, leader of the lost boys and the boy who will never grow up. Her father read her the story when she and Colten were little, but all memories of the tale were faint. Although, Pan wasn't an enemy in the book. What or why would he be here? Avery's eyes widen at sight of the beast, and anger fills her bones. She couldn't do very much, she was thirsty for blood. That boy looked quite the nourishment for her. Strong, young; perfect.

Adraia flies over the pirate ship, she then spewed her mighty flames unto the sail of he ship, catching it on fire. Her flame spread fast, it being magic. Then Adria landed on the beach.

Peter flies from the ship, screaming to Hook, "Can't catch me, ye old Codfish!" He swims through the flames, the ashes building up on his form. Another thing better than flying-getting dirty in any aspect. Peter lands on the deck, removing his infamous blade that laid strictly in its sheath. "Want a fight? I recommend not. I actually have a job for you, Killian." Limply, Peter flails around his weapon, never leaving Hook's sharp eyes. "And what might that be, Pan? Whenever a job is needed of me, someone dies. My brother, for your example…." The man was hesitant, his shadowed eyes drooping in thought. Peter mutters to himself with a smile on his face.

"Find a girl...One whose hair is darker than any Neverland night on the mountain side. Eyes, brighter than any star's shining light. Skin, a cream of any liquor mix you might obtain….A girl who is of a danger to me, and everyone on this island. I doubt you'll disappoint. You do have such genuine charms any girl of age would drawl for…" Peter chuckles, beginning to fly to the land where Adria resided. "Whats in it for me?" Peter stops, thinking, then starts again. "Well, she's a girl. Do as you indeed feel…..initiative to...Otherwise, I guess that prize d'be of my own pleasures…" In seriousness, Peter flies close to his face. "I will grant you freedom from this island to search for your crocodile…..As much would be my utmost welcomings...I bid you along...Do not disappoint me Killian...We do not need anymore deaths on this island, now do we?" With that, he flies off to meet up with Adria, heart pounding with intense pleasures only a sick man could contain so dark in their chest. Growing close to his beastie, he hides his feelings with an overcast spell. He cannot let what grows fire inside him to be seen….not yet.

Adria feeling calmer and more herself than usual, changes back to her human form. The girl rubs her head and looks up, "Peter, how'd I get to the beach?" She asks trying to remember. Adria needed to learn many things about herself, and how to control herself, but she would need help from someone.

Peter walks up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You became a beastie, dearie. Quite a remarkable creature, I'd say." He winks at her, taking a seat in the sand. Peter feels the presence of the girl he was on the search for, and under his breath he places a cloaking spell on her so Adria cannot feel her near. He wanted to study the girl, she possessed strange powers, or creatures unknown to him. A wolf, she was, but another beast he was unsure of. "Care to accompany me?" Peter gestures for her to sit down, eyes wide and caring, as well as another he didn't realize her displayed. Love.

Adria blushed, "Oh...thank you." Adria nodded her head, "I'd love to accompany you." The girl sat beside Peter and smiles looking into he beautiful eyes. She wiped her eyes, and yawned a bit. Changing had always made her tired, it took a lot of energy out of her, she yawned. Adria leaned against him.

Peter allows her to lie on him, and he runs his fingers through her hair. Never had he had a body so close to his, not unless he was slitting their throats. the sensations of heat radiating off her soothed him, and for a moment, pushed all troubles from him. It was just them; together; alone. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight with the wolf girl, and he smiles at her, winking. Feeling obligated, her nudges his face into her hair, closing his eyes. "You mustn't fear me, or this world. Only fear the other worlds. Worlds where magic is used in battle to kill, hurt, scar. Destroy. Fear the worlds without magic, where violence is more conflicting than the light of the sun and moon at dawn and dusk. I would highly enjoy your presence by my side...through all future terrors that may be brought unto me…" Taking a deep breath, his body shudders at negative thoughts that began dispersing throughout him. "Promise me something...Adria.."

Adria listened to him speak, listening to his beautiful voice. She felt warmth when near him, a bubbly feeling, Adria was unfamiliar to this feeling. The feeling of love. Adria stayed close to him, thinking that she will devote herself to this boy, no matter what."What is it Peter?" Adria asked softly.

Peter hesitates, but continues. "Promise me...that you stay forever young with me...That, you will be mine…" The dirty blonde looks down at her, his body tingling with nerves. He was all too familiar with this feeling. Neverland would be pissed if he continued; marriage. Peter found that even the grown up action of coitus does nothing affecting Neverland. She was fine. He was fine. But the moment a ring slipped to the finger of a lady under his vow, was when trouble would arise. He'd lose his connection and grow old faster than ever, and he'd die.

Adria looked up at him, and smiled kindly. She didn't hesitate in answering him, "I give myself to you, I am yours, always and forever." She rest her head on him again. Her eyes getting heavier, another yawn escaped her.

Peter strokes her face lightly, and looks back to where Avery was. She disappeared during his speech, but through it her heart grew for the boy. A strong longing she knew was going to lead to trouble. To him, the trouble was well accepted. Truth be told, Peter was falling for both girls. Adria, for her content innocence which he can manipulate for his pleasures. And the wolf girl, for her mysteriousness that drew in his interests. Peter kisses her forehead before picking Adria up, and flying off to the Eastern camp.

Adria smiled when he kissed her forehead. Her cheeks grew redder and hot. A few minutes after Peter had started flying with her, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

They land at the camp, where the lost boys are cooking supper. One of the older boys came up to him, his scar shining in the light. "Pe'er, may I have a word?" With a nod, Peter goes and lays Adria down on a cloak before joining the boy. "What is it Mark? Have you found them?" Mark shades his head, his ash hair covering his left eye. "No, Pe'er. But we found tracks. What is interesting, they go from wolves to human feet." Peter rolls his eyes. Clearly this fool and the others knew not what a werewolf was. "I know. They change forms. Where is Felix?" "Felix is out after the shewolf. She bit him, so hes to kill her, sir." Peter's eyes widen, and he flies out of the camp, leaving Adria alone with the others. He had to find the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Adria woke up, not feeling Peter's presence anymore. She stood up and looked around. The girl got up and called out, "Peter?" Adria found a boy,"Where did Peter go?"

The boy looks at her, blinking a second to realize she spoke to him. "He went after Felix. He's sought to kill the wolfgirl." His Scottish accent tripped over the English words slightly. "I warn you though, he will not be happy you barging to his business."

Peter spies the girl from the tree tops. Carefully, he jumps from the tree, landing behind her. She is startled, and flies around, flashing her fangs and glowing eyes. Peter's eyes widen and he steps forward, mouth slightly ajar in amazement. "How extraordinary... Here I thought that wasn't possible.." The girl's face goes back to normal, and she backs up. "Who are you?! Where are my brothers?!" She shoots back at him, fists clenched. Peter studies her for a moment before replying. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan. I'm the king of his realm. What and who might you be?" He raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms to show his position as a leader. The girl lowers her head slightly, nervous to answer. "I-I'm Avery...Avery Mikalsin…" Peter sticks out his hand, friendliness consuming him. The amount of curiosity he had for this girl was stunning. Almost as stunning as her posterior…"Nice to meet you Avery."

Adria tilted her head, "Why do you make Peter sound mean? He is really sweet and kind." The girl says feeling uneasy. "What's your name? I'm Adria." She put out her hand in attempts to be friendly.

The boy narrows his eyes. "I don't shake hands with ignorance." With that, he walks away to tend to his duties, his cloak's hood waving over his head. 'Doesn't know, and I shan't tell her, not until she sees the truth, alone.'

Avery slightly smiles, feeling less frightened by the boy- Peter. Her thirst was driving her mad, making her more permeable to fear, and insanity. She walks up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. This confused him, but he had nothing to complain when she casually lays her lips upon his, dragging him into a hypnosis long enough. She pulls away and stares into his eyes. "Do not call for help, or move." Avery compels him before sinking her fangs into his neck. Peter lets out a grunt as he feels his blood drain. 'That is what she is. A vampire.' When she had her helping, she unhooks her fangs from his skin, looking back into his eyes. Her own were red around, and glowing yellow- veins pumping the magic he held in his blood through her. "Do not remember this. Know that we met, talked, kissed. Nothing more. We go on our own paths, and when we cross again, we do only of what I will upon us." After so, Avery flees the area, leaving his neck still bleeding, him in a haze. Peter places his fingers to his lips which tingled from her touch. He tasted cherries, and his insides began soaring. With his feelings, he lifted in the air, cheeks pink.

Adria looked down saddened. The girl looked around and found another boy, and approached him. "Hello, will you talk to me?" Her eyes innocent and sad.

Ethan picks his head up from what he was doing to see a fairly attractive girl standing in front of him. His mind begins running with thoughts, and he clears his throat. "Aren't you Pan's new girl?" One of his buddies, Craig joins in. "You mean his new fuck buddy?" The boy laughs nauseatingly, and walks up behind her. "I only kid, sweety. Would you rather be mine?" He pushes himself up to her, so his lower half touched her butt. Ethan rolls his eyes, scoffing. "She wouldn't want to fuck a fagget like you. Girls like muscle, cunningness. Guys who are actually attractive- ehem- unlike you." The raven boy stands up, his Italian skin glowing off his well-fit arms. He turns his attention to Adria, winking while flexing his muscle.

Adria shakes a bit, "Um please, don't touch me. I don't want anyone..." The frightened girl turns around and backs away from the boy who was pressed against her backside. "Peter...he wouldn't..." She stuttered.

Another comes up, touching her. "Come on baby, you must know he would! He is always in for a good time...but I'm better in bed." The boy rubs up and down her body, biting his lip at his enjoyment. "Bullshit, I'm by far better! Fucked that girl, ah, what was her name?" Another replies, "Wendy." "Ah! Yeah! That girl Wendy! Peter brought her with his shadow, and my God. What a wild girl! She agreed I was better. Bigger too!" Jason, the one speaking, scratches at his thighs, breathing heavy. The boy behind her, Elijah, rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at him. "Bigger don't mean better, fuckshit. All about stamina" He bucks slightly into her, laughing. Attention was drawn to them by all the boys. Bae watches with weary afraid to see the outcome Pan will bring if he finds his girl raped by his boys.

"No, please stop." Adria cries. Her eyes dart around and find an opening. Adria pushes herself away from the boy touching her, and runs, trying to get away.

Jason catches her, and crushes her to his being. "How about you and I go and have one on one time? Feeling a bit frisky being drunk off that whiskey." He digs his nails into her skin. Shout outs were done at her, someone calling to take her after Jason was done. How another would fight to be with her. Bae, under pressure of it all, whistles the lost boys' rallying up folk tune softly, calling on Peter.

Peter snaps out of his trance at the sound of him being called. He touches the earth, feeling for where it came from, and to his sight, he sees his boys touching Adria, being unrespectful. Anger boils his blood, but causes him to become faint from the loss of blood. He falls to the ground, groaning from the dizziness. Peter had to get to Adria. No one was going to take her. No one but he.

Adria struggles to get away from the boy holding her. Her skin on pain. "No! Let go! Peter!" She yells trying to get away.

Peter cries out Adria's name, and reaches for a root of one of the enchanted trees. "Bless me Neverland, gain me some strength to help her…" The root glows, sending magic into his body, healing the wound, giving him his strength back. Rage burns his face as he shoots to the camp, flying faster than any rate he has gone before. At sight of the disgusting dispute at the camp, he lands hard, shaking the earth below their feet, causing a mini earthquake. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Peter takes Jason by his hair, and flings him away. The others scream in fear of their angered leader, and hurry away. The other assaulter tried reasoning with him, but instead, Peter grabs him by his throat, lifting him off his feet. The boy chokes, trying to grab at his hands to let go. Slowly, Peter squeezes, body shaking with rage.

Adria was still shaking, she was to afraid to talk, or stop Peter. Adria stood in place, just watching Peter, "P-peter..." The frightened girl managed to stutter out.

Not hearing Adria, Peter shoves his other hand into the boy's chest, ripping his heart out. It glowed in front of them, beating sharply. Pan squeezes it slightly, making the boy scream in agony. "You must pay the price of your wrongdoings. I mustn't allow scoundrels like you elbowing your way around- doing all you want. You are under MY command! You, NEVER, will touch Adria for the likes of me- I WILL crush your heart. No mercy." Peter flings the boys heart at the ground, dropping him as well. His hand was caked in his followers blood; he studies it, chuckling as he licks it off his fingers. The rest, he wipes on the boy's face- making an upside down cross with an eye over it. Still angered, he turns around to face the other boys. "You touch her, and I'll do worse than ripping out your hearts." Peter realizes Adria's presence, he looks to her, then turns away. "I apologize for my behavior. But no one touches my…" He clenches his teeth, and walks away.

Adria watches what Peter does, and snaps out of her frozen state to hear what Peter says. Adria runs after him and hugs him tightly. "Thank you Peter, you saved me from them. I didn't want them to do things to me, I'm saving myself for you. That boy got what he deserved." Adria then hid her face in his chest.

Peter hugs her, pushing his face into her hair. "I won't let them hurt you, again." Anyone who touches her, he would be at their necks faster. No one touches his property. He claimed her before all of the others, and all will be known when his territory is marked. Peter would kill if it meant his property being meddled with. Especially someone who takes her before he has the chance.

"Peter, I don't want to be left alone...but I'm tired...is there someplace we can be away from them, they scare me." Adria continues to hug Peter. Adria loved his warmth, and his kindness towards her.

The boy let his mind wander, searching for the first home he ever lived in. "I might have a place...here, let me throw dust on you so you can fly." He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small sack of blue fairy dust. Pan takes some in his hand, and sprinkles it above her head. He lifts into the air, waiting for her to catch drift of the magic. "You think any happy thought, and it lies you on the wind's back. You catch current, and you're flying in no time."

Adria feels the magic dust. Adria thinks hard on happy thoughts and soon she was in the air. Adria managed to get close to Peter,"Peter, I have a question."

Peter takes her hand, leading her through the air. "What is that, dearie?" He searches at the land below them, looking for familiar sights of that special place.


	5. Chapter 5

Adria looks around at the land below, whilst holding Peter's hand. "I know that I am cursed...can you help me to control it? Help me remember what happens when I change? Help me change when I want, not when it wants?" Adria asked hopefully.

Peter bites his cheek. "It'd be a challenge...but I'd gladly try." 'This can be taken to my advantage….the prophecy will be destroyed if I do so...They wouldn't have the better hand- I will...Good, good...' He spies the tree he first lived in after breaking away from the fairies. It was a giant pine with ivy the wrapped its way around. He loved the place, especially because of the ivy. It would glow silver on full moons, and blackish blue on new moons. Peter leads down to the tree, entering through the top compartment. The scent penetrates his nostrils the moment they're inside. He lands in the center, looking around. The area was untouched, left exactly the same. In the farthest corner, a bed laid with green vines lit by fairy dust coiling around it. The sheets were a maroon, pillow made of silk from the finest silkworms. In another corner, his weapons; another, his old clothes. He smiles to himself, thinking of the memories he had in that room.

Adria smiles when he said he'd try. When they landed she hugged him, "thank you Peter." Then Adria looked around. "Wow, it is beautiful. It is like a place from a story. It's so...wow..." Adria said in awe as she looked around more. "It's enchanting."

"It's the first place I lived when I moved out of my home with the fairies. I used to venture back and forth through realms, and on my way through the realm of no magic, I found Felix." Peter goes, and lies on the bed. "We lived together for the longest of time before I came up with the idea to bring orphans, anyone lost of heart here to live upon their wishes. Then, my family grew." He closes his eyes for a moment, suck in air deeply. Open once again, he looks Adria up and down. smirking at the dirt that somehow caught to her from entering the tree.

"This is truly a magical place. I love it. And you, you are such a kind person. You are always helping others, I think your wants in return are reasonable. Those boys just need to listen. Is Felix the one that I saw before? When I first got here? May I sit with you?" Adria asked all at once.

Peter listens, and when she asks all her questions, he chuckles. "Aye, the mouth you have. Yes. He is blonde, a frail looking boy. But never let his looks mistake you, he's quite powerful." He sits up, gesturing for her to sit.

Adria walks over and sits beside him. "I'm sorry, am I talking to much? I only talk a lot around people I'm comfortable with." Adria says honestly. Oh how she really wanted to cuddle with him, be close to him. He was just so warm.

Peter shakes his head no, hoping she'd get closer to him. If anything were to happen between them, she'd have to leave. Otherwise, he doesn't want to scare her off. Not like what his boys did- that was disrespectful. Wrongful. They need to know their limitations. Peter sits in silence, listening to the world around him, feeling it under him.

Adria moves herself closer to him, until she is pressed against him. The young girl cuddles with him while listening to his heartbeat, it was like a beat of love. Her cheeks grew red as she thought of how she felt towards him. Adria wanted to be his and only his, she didn't know what she would have done if those boys did something that made her impure.

Peter blushes when she is pressed against him. It makes his heart beat fast for some strange reason. He knew the feelings of having a girl near him for certain things, but it was different. It wasn't just his lust that tugged at him, but something else. A longing sense that drew him to want to kiss all of his impurities out of him through her. Pan didn't want to kiss her so soon, although it was highly tempting. Looking at her lips made his mind fuzzy and cloudy. He needed her.

When his heartbeat sped up Adria looked at him. She bit her lip, thinking if he's get made, if she kissed his cheek. He did after all kiss her forehead a couple of times. Adria decided to go for it. She kissed his cheek, then blushed redder than the sun. "Sorry" Adria looked down.

Peter chuckles at her embarrassment. He just threw every fuck out the window since that. Finally, he had his chance. Softly, Peter lifts her chin, and kisses her lightly. It sparked something inside him, and he couldn't resist getting deeper in his kiss.

Adria was surprised at first, but liked his gentleness. Adria kissed him back softly, closing her eyes to further enjoy the moment. Her mind frozen on thoughts of him, only him.

Urges shoot up Pan's spine, causing him to pull away. He needed control of himself, he cannot let a girl do such a toll on him. Although, afterall, this could lead him to what he wants. She could be his slave...the fun kind of slave. The thought only turned the heat up hotter, and it made him blush with a bead of sweat dripping down his face. Peter was hesitant of going further, he wanted her reassuring word.

Adria frowned a bit when he pulled away. His lips were soft, warm, perfect. Adria felt a heat in her she never felt before. Then the girl noticed he was making sure he had permission. "I am for you, and only you. I gave myself to you." Adria said with a reassuring smile.

Peter bites his lip, putting his head down, deciphering whether he should let it continue. He hadn't had any time with a girl since Wendy, and that was a long time ago. Caving in with desperation, he lifts his head quickly and kisses her again. His breath became heavy, longing for her touch.

Adria kissed him back, softly sighing happily. Oh how she loved his lips. Her hands made their way to his chest, to feel closer to him. Though, she was still a virgin, and knew nothing about any sort of physical contact apart from hugging and kissing. Adria hoped that if Peter did decide to take her, he'd show her how.

Peter's control started slipping the moment she touches him. He feels the loss of connection between him and Neverland, but it didn't concern him. Happened before. He was grateful she left him alone at moments like those. Peter grunts into their kiss, hand slowly making way to rest on her thigh, shaking as his borders began breaking.

Adria let out a breath of excited air. She then pulled away, "Peter, I'm still a virgin. Will you teach me?" Adria's voice soft and innocent. To be with Peter, that was her wish.

The boy sucks in a deep breath at her word, letting it out shakingly. "Of...course...Dearie…" Peter slowly lies them down, and he runs his hand softly up her thigh to her upper back, then back down. His inner adult sprouted as he leaned over her, kissing her slightly harder, licking her lower begins to undress himself, unbuttoning his dark forest green dress shirt. If it was one thing Peter learned as an adult, it was take it as slow as needed.

Adria trembles at his touch, in a way that made her excited. His touch was like that of a god, and she loved it. This feeling that filled her, hit her, it was lust. Adria let out a soft moan when he kissed her again. Her cheeks now perminantly stained red with blush, as he took off dress shirt. 'This is actually happening, no more overprotective parents to keep me locked away.' Adria thought.

Peter removes it completely so his chest was bare. Her moan made him twitch in his pants, sending a wave of pleasure to his brain. Between kisses down her neck, he asks her if she wants to remove her clothing, or does he have to in a very seductive voice. The air in the tree soon went from crisp and cool to overwhelmingly hot and humid as Peter's blood temperature rose with his excitement.

Adria moans again, as her hands feel his beautiful chest. Adria wanted him to touch her more, so she wanted him to undress her, she told him, her excitement growing just thinking about him taking her clothes off.

Peter's body tenses up at her moans. They were angelic to his sadistic ears. Upon her request, he slowly lifts her dress, stopping once in a while to be sure she was alright with it. He removes the rest of her clothes quickly after, and has to just look at her beautiful body. Peter climbs over her, and rubs himself slowly and seductively against her abdomen, sucking on her neck.

Adria was a bit nervous at first, but soon got over it. All that was on her mind was Peter, and his godly touch. When he climbs over her and rubs himself on her while kissing her neck, Adria can't help but to moan again. "Peter..." She hums softly.

Peter breaks the kiss so he could stand up. Without breaking eye contact, he unbuckles his belt, and removes his pants. He stood in front of her, eyeing her body as he was sure she did to him. 'O dieu...shes mine…' Thinking to himself, Peter lies himself next to her, not even touching, just staring into her eyes, lust filling his. "Are you sure?" His voice was low and soft. How he wanted to take her there, it clouded his thoughts to the point he almost couldn't spit out words.

Adria watches him finish undressing himself, and she got even more excited. The heat in her stomach growing and growing. Adria really wanted him. Adria looked at him as he lay next to her, it didn't take her more than a second to reply to him, "I'm sure Peter."

Peter picks her up in his arms, and pushes her against the wall, wrapping her legs around him. His hands squeezed her ass as he rubs against her slowly. At that point his manhood was at full growth, and containing it's own visible pulse. Peter rubs into her a little harder, kissing her her harshly. With the feel of her against his hardon, caused him to grunt.

Adria let out a hunt upon hitting the wall, her legs securely around him. Then Adria let out a squeak as he squeezed her ass. As he rubs against her she moans, and moans into the harsh kiss. Her arms then wrap around his neck. "Peter...I want you." Adria whispers into his ear.

Peter complies, but knows to warn her. "It'll hurt...for a little while." His breaths stay heavy, pushing his head into her neck, waiting for her reply.

Adria nods her head, "Alright, I'm ready." Adria kisses his head and prepares herself.

Peter breathes into her neck before adjusting himself against her. Slowly, he pushes into her, then back out, going deeper with each time. It felt more than amazing to him. Each time he pushed farther, he let out a loud moan, and a grunt every once in a while. "Fuck…" He whispers to himself. Peter was unsure of how far he was, she was tighter than what he was use to.

"Peter...You don't have to go easy on me, if you want you can go all natural." Adria said sincey, wanting him to fully enjoy himself.

"I just don't want to hurt you…" He pants out the words, stopping himself from going further as he spoke. Peter brings her back to the bed, lying her down in it, joining her soon after. He touches her face. "I dont know what it is with you...I just...for a reason I feel like I shouldn't pursue...in all honesty, I'm not the most caring...by now this would be done...I just don't….I don't know...you're so innocent, unlike the others." Peter frowns slightly.

Adria frowns, "Am I not good enough? I want this to happen, I'm giving myself to only you, my innocence to you. You have shown me compassion, and caring, so I am returning it with how I feel. I know you want this too. I know it will hurt, but it won't last long. I may be small, but I am tougher than I look..." A tear falls down her cheek, disappointed, feeling like she wasn't good enough for him.

"Aye, but I fear its my compassion holding me back...I do want you, terribly actually…" Peter's voice lingers, and he caves in to his lust once more, climbing on top of her. "I want you, Adria." He whispers before kissing her once more, then pushing into her with as much force as he could. In all the way, he freezes, remembering this moment for the future. Intensity builds up inside him, and he performs at his best for her, burying his face in her neck. "Feels so...Adria…" Peter moans, clenching the sheets on both sides of them.

Aria close her eyes into the kiss. Adria threw her arms around his neck kissing him back, once he pushed himself in her fully, her nails scratched at his back. It hurt her a lot, more than she thought, but she took deep breaths. Once the pain went down to a tolerable level, Adria kisses Peter deeply. "Peter...I'm completely ready." She whispered.

Peter breathes deeply as his pace quickens, getting harder and harder with each thrust. While doing so, he moves down enough to hover over her breasts, which to him were quite appealing. Lightly, he flicks his tongue on her nipples, sucking on one, before kissing his way to the other. Feeling himself get closer and closer, he pulls out, flipping their positions so shes on top. "A lady must learn through experience. Otherwise, nothing has been learned." Peter places his hands on her hips, eyeing her body as he bites his lip seductively.

Adria couldn't help by to moan each time he got faster and licked her nipples. Adria felt his warm chest and smiled. When he flipped, making her on top, she had no idea what to do. Adria puts her hands on either side of him. Then The girl starts to bounce herself on him, her breasts bouncing in the process.

Peter lays his head back in ecstasy, eyes closed, mouth ajar. Grunts made way from his throat every now and then, his legs and other bodily muscles twitching at the overwhelming sensations. Wanting her to enjoy herself more, he tries holding back, his grip on the sheets getting tighter. Instead he focuses on the light of the moon casting reflection to her eyes. It was a full moon, meaning the hunt for the wolves would be done quicker, hopefully. Peter couldn't risk Adria getting hurt from the unknown powers of their presence in this land. In caring for her conscious, he praises her through each moan, moving his hands up and down her side- clawing every now and then.

Adria leans down and kisses his neck as she continues to ride him. Feeling more comfortable then she previously was, the girl goes a bit faster. Moans escaped past her lips every time he clawed her. Adria loved the sensations that were filling her, and wanted more. Her lips kissed from his neck, to his chin,then finally to his lips, kissing him deeply.

Peter at last gives into his pleasures, and lets his body release naturally. His body shivers as a river flows through his system, moans erupting loudly from his throat. The boy closes his eyes, allowing it all to take him away to the land of ecstasy in hopes of no return. Breathing deeply as his body relaxes once again, he softly moves his hands up and down the girl on top of him's torso. Letting a chuckle out, he smiles up at her. "You did good, dearie. You did...good.." With that he felt himself falling into a slumber that always happens no matter what.

Adria felt his bodies release, causing her body to do the same. Adria panted, feeling tired all of a sudden. The thin girl got off of him and lay cuddled up beside him. Taking a lanky and covering them both, then Adria driffted off to sleep, holding his arm.

Peter wake up a few hours later to pain releasing throughout every inch of his body. His veins popped out as black, seizing his ability to move or speak. Fear drains him of the little energy he has, and he bites back tears that began to form. This happened every night. All because Neverland was losing power, so it drew power from him. The magic pulled from his body into the roots surrounding him. At last the power snatching stopped, and his body jerked back into the bed. Breathing heavily, he checks to make sure Adria was still asleep. Peter didn't want her to know such tragedy that continues to pursue itself, at least not yet. Protect, love, and fight. All he had to do was make it through a few nights.

Adria was awoken by the bed moving a bit. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Peter. "Peter, is something wrong?" Asked the girl, feeling a different energy in the room.

Peter sucks in a sharp breath before replying. "Yea, just an odd dream. No worrying, alright?" He moves to his side slowly, tipping the remaining extra magic away to the earth below. Lightly, Peter touches her cheek, gazing at her face for a bit until his eyes closed once more, being taken away from his consciousness.

Adria kisses his cheek. She watches him sleep for a little while. Not to soon after she to, falls back to sleep. Her body pushed close to his, feeling a sense of safety with him. Her dreams ran rapmet about Peter, and how he is changing her life.


	6. Chapter 6

~Dream~

"Father! Please! Don't leave me!" A young Rumple screams to his father, a hopeless gambler who cannot fathom a minute without being drunk. "I'm sorry, Rumple." The man says before letting go of his son, falling into the portal.

Images of black magic swarmed his mind, cascading an abyss quite like the tall tell tales of broken families, and broken promises. Peter watches in a cloud of dust as these sorts float through his eyes, absorbing it all. Neverland's light shown in a sudden beam into his corneas, causing him to squint. She only spoke truly to him in his dreams, and he knew by the expression in the beams of light that what was to be said, he wasn't going to like.

"You have had your time as a child. The magic keeping you young is running out. The cave, where it is held- all is dying. The land is dying. You, are dying. There is a prophecy you must listen to keenly. There is a way to save Neverland. A boy, a young boy will venture this land upon capture- and he will possess the heart of the truest believer. With his heart, comes the magic that creates eternity even longer. Take his heart, and with ritual of all the fairies in the East quarter- you and I shall live forever unharmed- alright."

~Life~

With her monologue, his dream ends, waking him at an early hour in the morning. Stretching his arms, his back cracks a bit. His mind was focuses on what Neverland told him, that he hadn't realized Adria's presence beside him. In a hurry to discuss such valued information with his boys, he leaves her alone. Peter took flight and left to the East camp where he hoped to find his best friend- Felix.

Adria woke an hour later. Looking at Peter's side, it was empty. The violet eyed gir frowned. Getting out of the bed, she left the tree, and started walking around outside, and heading to the direction of the camp.

Not to far from where Adria was, there was a young boy. He had raven black hair and emerald green eyes. His name was Balthazar, only known to Peter, it was his other son. Bathazar caught wind that his father had a new girl to play with, so he figured he'd meet her.

The girl wondered, lost, until she ran into a boy, with dark hair. "I'm sorry." Adria said.

"It's quite alright love, are you lost?"

"Um...ya kinda. Do you know where Peter's camp is?" She asked.

"First may I have your name?" Balthazar asked kissing the top of her hand.

"I'm Adria, and you are?"

"I am Balthazar, nice to meet you." Adria smiled at the boy, he was very polite for not being any older than twelve.

As Peter approaches the camp, he feels a darkness wash over him, and soon he falls from the sky.. 'Its taking over.' He thinks to himself as he falls into a tree. Deciding to walk the rest of the way, he climbs out of the tree and continues, astounded by the events that had just occurred. Perhaps he needed more fairy dust. Well, its a pity he'd have to steal it.

"Do you like it here, in Neverland?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes, it's a wonderful place." Adria replied. "So, can you bring me to Peter?" Adria asked the boy.

Balthazar smiles with a sigh, he hadn't realized his father had this girl so wrapped around his finger, poor thing. "Yes, yes. This way." Balthazar started to lead the girl to East camp. Balthazar knew ever inch of Neverland, just like his father did. Also knowing every hiding place Peter had. Balthazar didn't go near his father much, knowing he wouldn't treat him any different from the others, but maybe if he helped and watched over this girl, Peter would notice him more, he didn't send him away like he had his brother.

Upon reaching the camp, the boys gather around their leader, excited for any ounce of a new plot for an adventure. With a twinkle in his sadistic eye, he manages to hover in the air before letting out a loud crow, one that could be heard on every corner of the island. As the cheering went down, Peter begins. "Boys, I have obtained a valued piece of information. Neverland, she came to me in my dreams, speaking of a future of-" he shakes his hips with humor "-swindling treasures." The boys break out in an uproar. "The tide has yet brought so upon our throats, taking hostage and casualties- she warns. Black shadows will be reborn. As I must, our ways of indifference shall continue. No holding back. No cowering- for I, nor Neverland suites well for cowards." Peter wraps an arm around Baelfire, who watched him wide eyed, afraid of what might come. "This girl I brought, she is the key to break a prophecy spoken by the lips of death. She, is our treasure, and our map. Take all you plead from this, as I will only cherish the demeanors of it- course. Those of whom are not present, do not spoil my plan to them. They aren't worthy of this knowledge." He lets go of Bae, and flies to the top of a tree, looking down.

"There is a story of a boy. A boy, whom which holds the heart of the truest believer. That heart is the most powerful thing on the faces of each, and every realm. More powerful than the Queens, the Kings, the witches and warlocks- the Dark One. Might that heart comes to thee, I'll be sure to claim all thats rightfully ours. I've kept you in the dark for purposes suitable at time, but now, we are exactly one unit. Never again will anyone come in our way to success. We will rule, and we will prosper!" Peter screams at the top of his lungs, echoed by the lost boys below. "On, we must! FIND THOSE WOLVES!" Peter flies over the heads, going in the direction in which Colten and the baby remained.

Balthazar and Adria soon arrived at the camp. No one was there, at least not in sight. "Oh boy, Pan is off again, he never stays in the same place for long...he's like lightning." Balthazar said shaking his head. Adria sighed, held Balthazar's hand. "Thank you, I'll just wait here for him. You don't have to stay." Balthazar shook his head, "It is not safe for you to be all alone, I will keep you safe. What land are you from? I know you aren't from here." Adria looked at him, she seen a bit of Peter in him. "Im from a land called ShadowDalee, I was their princess." Balthazar smiled kindly. "Well, Princess it's nice to officially meet you." He kissed her cheek softly. "You remind me of Peter." Adria said, and Balthazar turned away.

Avery carefully watches that girl and a boy she was unfamiliar with. She was pretty in her eyes, easy- from what she could collect. Put her heart and soul into somebody? How outrageous- how ignorant could she be? Believing by befriending the girl, she could manage to stay alive and free from extreme thirsts. Avery had found that drinking Pan's blood, drained her of all the pain she would endure indicating that she was thirsty. Being soft on her feet, she emerges from the bushes, innocence stricken across her face. "H-hello?" Her hair was a mess, as was her clothing; ripped; dirty; exposing. 'Get close, and take under their nose.'

Adria looked up and notice the girl from before. Adria also remembered how the girl threatened her. Balthazar tilted his head and studied her. Adria moved behind Balthazar, hiding from the scary girl. "It's you..." She said. Balthazar moved over to the girl and sniffed her, he used his senses to know certain things. "You smell odd, not dirty wise, but creature wise. I'm Balthazar, you are?" He put out his hand to take hers.

Avery stands tall. "I'm Av'ryana Mikalsin. For the creature segment….I'm a hybrid." She walks a little closer, her fear being whipped away for her confidence prevailing. "My father was a hybrid of a lycanthrope and a vampire- an Original vampire. My mother- a witch. Although I possess no magical forces." Avery looks to Adria. " I don't understand why you hide when you almost killed my brothers and I. Are you that cowardly? I mean, you're a dragon for Pete's sake." The raven haired girl looks to the ground, smiling. "A beast of your size could do much damage. I hope only for your sake you can control it. Otherwise, a lot of troubles could be pulled your way." Avery looks back to Balthazar. "You're one of Pan's children- his son. Why hide that from everyone?" Avery says after taking in his scent. His blood was a direct match to Pan- meaning he could be fed on as well.

Adria knew she was cursed to be a beast, but didn't know she was a dragon. "I'm a dragon, oh, and I'm sorry it was in control, I have little memory of what happened. The last thin I remember was you and your twin threatening me." She crossed her arms, sighing.

Balthazar smiled, "so that's the scent, I knew it wasn't something I've smelled before. As to why, because my father isn't a very caring person when it comes to his children, my brother not here. And I have a different type of power than he does, I don't think he even knows." He said.

Avery nods in interest. "Well, I'm sure your father isn't as bad as my grandfather. Generations he chased my fathers family around the world, wanting nothing but their blood on their hands, so…" She starts, lingering off at how depressing it sounded. This wasn't about who's family was worse- it was about learning his plans, and how to get off the island. "I know, or feel like you know, how to get off this island. How to go to a different realm. My family and I were transported here; on accident, I suppose. And, I feel like staying will only mean death…" The girl furrows her eyebrows as she speaks, arms crossed.

Balthazar looked her up and down. "Sorry, I can't help you. No one leaves without my father. But I can give you a pair of clothes. If you want." He offered.

Adria decided to walk off, into the direction Peter had gone before she arrived. "I'll find him myself."

Avery smiles kindly at the boy. He clearly showed no harmful signs that his father did. "I really hope you warned her about him. I met him once, and that was enough to say he is bad news." She chuckles, beaming at the ground. In her heart she knew she was just like her aunt. Desperate. Always looking for love only suitable for her. Maybe, just maybe, he could be it.

Peter flies ahead of the boys, and lands on the ground, his hand touching the earth. He looks up into the sky, eyes glowing the color of the blue fairy dust, indicating he was searching Neverland. At last he found the boys. The eldest was carrying the baby, shaking from the cold air that nipped his bare skin. That boy gave his shirt to the child, who was then crying. Peter grins, and starts giggling like a fool. Turning to face his boys, he points in the direction, sicking them there. Once they fled, Peter jumps into the air, flying off in another- searching for that girl.

Balthazar smiled at the girl, as he goes and gets some clothes, then returns. "I insist you wear this." The boy bands her the pile. "I'm sure she will be fine, my father has taken a liking to her. She is sweet, but trusts to easily." Balthazar shook his head. "So, can I get you something to eat? Do you want to sit down?" He asked.

Adria got frustrated, she was thinking touch about that boy being Peter's son. "I don't understand, that doesn't seem possible...it doesn't matter, I trust him, Peter is kind." The girl muttered to herself still walking.

Avery instantly got comfortable with his presence, and generously accepts the clothing. "No, that's alright. I don't really eat people food…" Thinking of what to ask, she just cuts to the chase. "So….how is it he's young again? I've heard bits and pieces by spying on the others that he is...at one with the island? How is that possible? Even the greatest powers I've seen had no availability to touch that sort of magic." She was more than perplexed. The most powerful witch in any world was her grandmother, Esther. Nothing in her books stated that possibility.

Peter searches over, and spies Adria. Confused, he flies down, landing behind her quietly. Knowing to alarm her by his voice, he speaks loud and clear. "I thought I said to stay at the camp. It's dangerous out here. Those wolves mean harm on all of us." He was sincere, speaking by what he believed was the truth.

Balthazar laughed, "well I'm not sure I should answer those questions. It's not my place, desire my father being, not so good a person, I am still loyal to him. I love him." Balthazar then walked closer to her. "I wasn't offering people food, it looks like you've been out here a while, without anything to drink."

Adria jumped at his voice, then turned and looked at him. "You didn't tell me to stay in the camp, you left before I woke up. And why didn't you tell me you had a son, and that he's living here with you, and another that's gone? I wouldn't have cared, but why didn't you tell me?" Adria got very close to him.

Avery is speechless. She lets out a small laugh, mouth open in a smile. "Wow, that was quite sudden….uh...sure...I am quite parched…" Standing ground, Avery moves no muscle. Growing up with her father, she learned to let pray come to you, not the other way around. Otherwise, you'd become what he was- a ripper.

Peter stares at her blankly for a little while. "What do you mean, I never told you I had a son? I don't have son? I'm only 16, Adria. If I had a baby, it had to have been before I fled to Neverland. Alas, the only person I was with was a girl who couldn't have children." It slips through his teeth easier than cheesy liquid. Never had it crossed his mind that he had children. If he had, the memories went away the moment he was attached to Neverland's power.

Balthazar walked over to Avery and turned around, "I want to be hospitable, you are a lovely girl and I wouldn't stand to have you hungry." He said.

Adria stood confused, she didn't understand. "I met a boy, who said he was your son. He was really nice, like you. I'm sorry I didn't stay in the camp though." Adria hugged him. "Please don't get mad at me, and I won't worry about that boy."

Avery bites her lip. "Hospitality isn't allowing a stranger to bite you, and suck your blood. I can't make you a host, you're too kind." She allows her self preservation to override her thirsts.

Peter shakes his head, but knew exactly what was going on. "That boy you speak of- Balthazar. He is the confused one. I brought him here, yes, but not as my son. We only share blood because he was dying, and I saved him. A ritual was done to save his life. And for that, internally we are identical." Suddenly, screams fill the air, catching Peter's attention. Knowing the voice, without another word, he shoots into the air, flying as fast as he could to get to the boy.

Balthazar shakes his head, "please I insist. Really it's no problem." He was very insistent. The boy wanted the girl to be healthy, if it meant he lost some blood, he was fine with it.

Adria nodded her head, "alright Peter, I believe you." She turned to the scream, then watched Peter fly off. Adria took off running to try and follow after him.

Giving into his persistence, her eyes start to turn red, veins popping. Her fangs rip from her gums. "Are you sure?" She knew what it was like to be fed on. Numerous times she had to have her dad do so because of a run in with his father, her grandfather.

"I am quite sure, please, take your fill." Balthazar was very sure, he wanted to help. And wanted to be better than his father.

Hesitating, Avery walks closer to Bathazar, her hunger growing from the scent of his blood. Without a word, she latches slowly to his neck, his blood penetrating her lips. Sensations fill her body, and she feels magic being absorbed into her being. When she is satisfied, she unlatches her jaw from his neck, and backs away shyly. "Thank you…" Avery says softly, wiping her mouth.

Balthazar chuckled, "No problem, glad I could help you. Any time you need a drink, I'm here to help." He offered kindly.

Avery smiles sweetly. "I can tell you it will not be often...something your blood is strengthening, more than your average human." She chuckles, moving her hair from her piercing eyes.

After dealing with the crisis of what he found to be one of his boys, mauled to death, he returns to the camp with the body. He needed to make arrangements to lay the boy to rest in peace. This was the 12th boy he'd lost in his life there on the island- Jeffery. His mood was killed for the rest of the day.

Balthazar smiled, "I'm glad I could be of use to you in some way. " the boy sat down. He motioned for her to join him.

Adria couldn't find where Peter went. The girl headed back, at least knowing her way back. Then she headed back to where the boy and the girl were, but stayed behind the trees.

Avery smiles shyly. "So what happened? How did you get here?" She asks, knowing the girl was there from her scent present.

Peter lies the boy down by the fire pit, covering him with his cloak. He seemed to be the only one there, which was a good thing. Peter didn't need any of the boys to see how weak he was getting. Losing his power as evil; becoming soft because of that girl. He needed a way to turn her to him before he loses himself completely. Peter lets out a crow, again echoing across the island, before dropping to his knees, blessing a prayer on the body to be lifted to the Creator. Even through all he has done, his beliefs never seized to make tribute every once in a while. Taking a rattle filled with Goblin dust, he shakes it above the boy, chanting in the Island's Natives' tongue. Peter feels the soul leave the body and is taken by the wind. Anger sparks within him, and he throws the dust rattle against a tree as hard as he could, giving him a bruise in the end. He needed to collect himself in some way. Then, Peter thinks of the girl. She used magic on him that he's never heard of before. Maybe she could hypnotize the girl to his biddings.

Balthazar sighed, "My father is what happened. He brought us here." Balthazar wasn't in much a mood to talk about his father anymore.

Adria decided to try and change herself. Adria closed her eyes and concentrated real hard. Nothing happened. She tried even harder. Then wings sprouted, horns pushed through her forehead, and a tail came out. Adria opened her eyes and looked at herself. "I kinda did it." She whispered. Adria ran through the trees then jumped, flapping her wings, and in no time she was flying. The girl flew about giggling to herself.

'He doesn't want to talk, right.' Avery flicks her tongue against her teeth. "How long have you been here…?" Her voice shakes lightly as she questions him further.

Peter brings the body of the boy to a burial site not far from the camp, and lays the boy in one of the open graves. With a nod to a couple others present, they began filling the grave. Sucking in a breath, Peter flies back to the camp, spying what seemed like Adria in the air.

Balthazar let out a deep breath, "honestly I don't remember." He said simply.

Adria flew down and landed amongst the trees. Looking around she spots Peter, and runs up to him. "Look, I changed partially." Adria said happily, but quietly.

Avery plays with her thumbs, feeling awkward. "Alrightie then, guess that's enough from me, I suppose…" She lingers in her tone, dropping her jaw to make a camel face.

Peter smiles faintly at Adria, clearly not in the mood to be around her, let alone anyone.

"Why don't you tell me about you. I'm very interested." Balthazar gave a kind smile.

Adria frowns, sensing his mood. "I'm sorry Peter, I'll go away." The girl said running off.

Avery raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Peter doesn't say anything, just letting her run off. His face was plain, his heart in stitches. Without a thought, he flew to the fairies palace, needing to find his fairy whom he'd lost through events in the past- Tinkerbell.

"Well, what's your land like?" Balthazar asked, curiously. He knew she wasn't from any land he'd seen.

Adria ran all the way to the lagoon. Adria then sat be the water and held her knees to her chest. 'I wonder why Peter is in a bad mood, was it my fault?' She thought to herself.

Avery bounces her head from side to side, crossing her arms, and making a face her father normally does. "My land? Well, the only magic there is done by witches born to the world. Anyone outside can't perform magic. It is….very modern, I guess you could say. Technology there is fascinating, there is always something new making way into my home. There are these devices called cell phones that make communication great! IT's about the size of your hand, or well, depending on the brand. People in my land use it to communicate across distances. Although, I use mine mainly to play music." She chuckles, tilting her head up a little. "I was taken at a very bad time. Well, my brothers and I. We were walking through a park, and without notice, we were sucked into a portal, and poofed here. Alas, I wish I was the only one here. My youngest brother isn't even one yet, and he's on the run for his life from Pan. I can take it, but Colten, he breaks under pressure. He has a temper like my fathers, rip anything and everything to shreds if it means safety for you and your family…."

Peter softly lands at the gates, looking down at the guards whom didn't seem phased by his appearance. The darker haired fairy spoke up to him, his voice only the sound of bells to any average ear. Peter answers, asking for Tinkerbell; he sits, drearier than any other. The guards took his expression as truth, and one sends word in the palace for Tinkerbell. Another guard emerges, smiling up at Peter. His name was Frink, a nerdy fairy at the best possible description. How he managed a job as a guard was beyond Peter's questions. Minutes tick by, and Peter scratches his head. Suddenly, the doors open, and out comes the most familiar face out of every fairy in the village. "Tink…" He whispers to himself- she smiles brightly. Without a word, she flies to his face, hugging and kissing his nose; signalling she missed him. For a moment, he felt at peace inside.

"Your land sounds most interesting. Communication across distances, sounds like impossible. I would like to see this land, and explore it, discover it's...technologies." Balthazar says amazed.

Adria puts her feet in the water, then starts swinging them softly. Adria felt the cool water on her skin, and tried to relax. To try and distract herself, Adria started to sing to herself.

"It isn't all great though, as isn't anywhere you go….anything else you want to know?" Avery questions him, sitting softly on the ground below.

Peter flies over Neverland with Tink after she gave him some fairy dust. "There has been much happening, Tink. Incredible things….Sad things. All has me think of you. You started my life here after Neverland born me youth. Done all you could for me….for that I will be always grateful." Tink chimes in his ear, placing her small hand on his cheek. "As there is much in the world of the fairies. Not long ago three beasts were brought into our home by two of my kind. Nearly destroyed the place, but escaped. Do them no harm, Peter. I know how the prophecy is, let this follow through. Focus more on that of the Truest Believer. We all need him." The blonde fairy smiles sweetly to him, he does back.

"Could you tell me about your family?" Laying back on the ground, Balthazar looks up to the sky.

Adria sings, "three siblings born free, but one to be cursed for eternity." She hummed. Adria closed her eyes and hummed the rest of her song.

Avery sighs, knowing the question would be popped one time or another. "My family is….exotic...my mother, well, she died at birth of my brother Aiden. No magic, or support, nothing could save her from death. I never knew my grandfather on her side. My father…" She stops, bowing her head in sadness. "My father...he's my everything….He taught me all I know today...Good, evil….sadistic, sinister...Alone, he tries his hardest to be a good role model for us, but we know he is nothing but a monster...He's killed, mercilessly. Many, many people…." Avery lets her words slip out with a mix of hate, and sadness.

Peter and Tink talk for a while before deciding to land somewhere on the ground. Thinking immediately of Mermaid Lagoon, Peter leads them down to it, plopping a seat on one of the rocks not far from a few of the mermaids. They were foul creatures, only good for drowning lovelies not worth the time or breath. The mermaid smiles brightly, and swims up to him. "Goodevening Peter! Why, I haven't seen you in ages!" A few others pop up, echoing the girl. "You stink of sex! Who's the girl you sought your satisfactions on, huh, Peter?" Chuckling he answers. "She's quite the lady, if I may. Powerful thighs, sexy. Girls, you'd love her!" Tink rolls her eyes, and speaks quietly to him. "You're sick, you haven't changed that part of you." Peter shakes his head laughing out loud.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I will try to get you and your brothers back to your land, if that is your wish." Balthazar offered the girl.

Adria opens her eyes, she thought she heard Peter laughing. Deciding to ignore it, if she had heard him, then it would be best to leave him alone. Adria goes back to her singing, "Parents who love, brothers who shove, but no one understands the cursed. Hidden away, always to stay, locked in the castle." She sighed.

Avery smiles at Bathazar. "I would appreciate it...and I know my brother would too…Can you help me find him?"

Peter listens close to the world around him, and hears Adria's voice calling in tune. He blocks out what the mermaids were saying to him, not realizing that they were crawling up him in their usual desperation. "Do you hear her, Tinkerbell? the voice she has…" Peter feels warmth reach inch by inch throughout his body, all starting from his heart.

"I'd love to help you find him, you said you have two, so them." Balthazar chuckled sweetly.

Adria took her feet out of the water, then crossed her legs. "All alone, family away, no one to play. Staring out the window, wanting to roam...that poor cursed child, never to have friends, sheltered inside. The parents that love her so, afraid that she would hurt others..." A tear fell down Adria's cheek.

Avery beams a cheeky grin. "Thank you…"

Peter decides to find where she is. "I catch up to all you lovely ladies later, alright? I need to check up on my girl, if you know what I mean." He winks before flying off, the girls still trying to hang on. They fall, and he follows the singing. Not long after, he sees Adria, clearly sad. Mustering his own feelings of sadness, he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "You okay?"

"When would you like to try and find them? You could rest at my home, to get your rest up, I doubt my father would look for you there." Balthazar said stretching.

Adria jumps not realizing Peter was there, to focused on what she had been singing. "Huh...oh...Ya I'm fine." She lied, not wanting to push her sadness onto Peter. "Are you alright?"

Avery nods politely. "As soon as possible really….I'm sure you heard of Pan's wolf hunt."

Peter chuckles at her startledness. "You don't need to lie. And I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Peter smiles at her, oblivious of everything.

Balthazar stands and offers a hand, "Very true my lady, shall we leave now then?"

"You were in a bad mood earlier, I could sense it, weather you realized it or not. I was saddened by your negative mood." Adria said, still upset.

Avery grins, and takes his hand, standing up. "On we go, I say!" She says in her father's accent, hopefully to attract the boy secretly.

Peter shakes his head. "One of my boys died, of course I was to be sad!" He shoots up, smiling gleefully. "Alas, I'm not anymore, see? Now, why is it you are really sad? I think I can help!" Peter surprises himself by being so cheerful. Perhaps it was Tink that lightened him, or the fresh batch of newly made fairy dust.

"Perhaps I could smell them, if they smell like you, it shouldn't be too hard." Balthazar gave her a cheerful smirk. He took her hand, and started walking.

"I don't think you can help, not unless you could change the minds of parents that want to keep their monster of a child locked up." Another tear slide down her cheek. "I am glad you are feeling better." She gave a weak smile.

Avery gladly takes his hand, walking with him. "So, what are you? You can smell out people. I mean, I have a good nose, but not that good!" The girl chuckles, biting her lip to try muffling a grin.

Peter tilts his head slightly, keeping his smile, but changing his eyes. "That sounds terrible. Similar to my childhood, except I wasn't barred up by my parent's word. Mostly my fathers. That man had done a number on me, destroying my sense of self. He, he had me believe that death would be better than life. So one day, I stood at a cliff, ready to jump. But, something stopped me. I couldn't tell whether it was common sense kicking in, or just a ghost mummering in my ear 'no." Peter continues, walking around her. "I guess what I'm saying is, it's the past. You're not chained. You have a life ahead of you. Who cares what adults say, anyways? They can't run you. Especially not here."

Balthazar laughed, "I'm only human, though I don't know how I can smell things so well. Just a gift I suppose. I'm one of the best trackers on the island, not that anyone cared." Balthazar lead her in the direction he smelt her scent, but slightly different.

"I'm sorry to hear of your past." Adria looked down. "Three siblings born free, but one to be cursed for eternity...I miss my brothers, they are probably worried about me." Adria said, starting to think on her home, her family, slowly drifting away from Peter.

Avery looks at him, confused. "That's quite bizarre….. I learned that Peter is...he's following a prophecy. What is it?"

Peter starts feeling a tad irritated with her. No one's stayed sad for more than five minutes on this island. There is always something going on- too much to sit and focus only on one thing for long. "Perhaps. Everyone has someone worried for them. Well, except me of course. No one cared, nor cares for me." Cheerfully, he speaks quick, his tongue sharper than a knife.

Balthazar thought a moment, "Sorry, must've missed the last meeting. I don't know, but surely, my father is up to no good." He said truthfully.

Adria shot her head up, looking at him. "That is simply untrue. I care for you. I care about you, and always will." Adria got up and hugged him. "No matter what, you are always in my mind." She said, her previous thoughts gone from her mind.

Avery thinks carefully. "How bad of a man is he?...In my land, this world is a fairytale; a good one. A story of a boy who never grows up, and is nothing but good. How come in reality, that isn't so?"

Peter then frowns, and slowly backs away. "You shouldn't. Not when you see what I'm capable of. What I've done. What I plan to do. You'll hate me for all its worth. Don't petty yourself upon me. I have the island's darkest heart. It spreads to everyone eventually…" Peter mutters the rest, eyes narrowed at the ground.

"Your world hasn't learned the truth. He isn't all bad, but he's a horrible father, power hungry, violent, rash thinking person. But I still love him." Balthazar replied, thinking how to explain his kinda cruel father.

"Peter, do I look like I care. I know a little about my curse. My being, my soul, when it finds someone it trusts, or that shows great promises, it bonds to. Whether it be to a good person or a evil person, light or dark, it doesn't matter. My soul has chosen you, and what you have done, are doing, and plan to do, doesn't matter to me I will stand by you. You, you bring a smile to my sad and lonely soul. I am not going to give that up. You showed me light, when all who I loved showed me darkness. If I am fate'd to succumb to corruption so be it." Adria said comfortingly, and reassuringly. Ardria hoped that e would listen carefully to her words. Then she hugged him tightly.

Avery nods lightly to his explanation. "I see...so, I haven't learned much of you. Where are you from?" The girl swings her hand slightly, dragging his with hers.

Peter bites his lip, sighing, allowing the cloud of his merciless, tormenting of a mind gain control again. "As you with, but I plead to you, you are not going to like me." With that, his heart turns black once more, and he chuckles sadistically- much acquainted to a newborn goblin. His eyes shine over a black coat of evil, his soul reborn. Pushing her away, he calls out to his boys that follow him no matter where he goes. "Booooys! I believe it is time! Narl out your wanka hides, find me that shewolf! Dead, or alive. It not matter to I." As his voice shook Neverland cold, it shattered the ears of its inhabitants; signaling their leader has returned as all one.


	7. Chapter 7

Balthazar senses the darkness, and could smell the boys that follow Pan. "We can't look for your brothers right now, I need to hide you. They are coming, and the outcome might not be good." The boy grips her hand and dashes, pulling her with him, leading him to his hideout.

Adria looked at him, in a way depressed, that he chose the evil path, and not stayed on the kind one. But her bond was made and she was content. He made his choice, that did mean she herself had to go that way. "Peter, I will be anything for you. If you will it, I will become the monster that I suppress. I will do any evil for you." Adria said seriously, making her choice.

Avery hears noises behind them, the sounds the Native Americans would have made. Fear clenches her heart. "What do they want with me and my family?" She says to him, choking on her words.

Peter ignores Adria's word of joining his side, instead he shoots into the air, crowing like a mad man. His shadow met him at peak of the mountain,and stood next to him on the summit. "Whatever you do, make sure those beasts answer to me. Even if you have to kill the youngest to get the elders to listen and join us." The shadow says nothing, but flies down the trail the boys were leading.

Balthazar soon arrives at his little hideout. It was similar to one of Pan's hidden tree hideouts but much smaller." I don't know, but the boys are coming for you, dead or alive. I will hide you here."

Adria growled and flew after Peter. When the girl is right next to him she moves in front of him. "Peter Pan you listen to me! You will not ignore me again! You will acknowledge me, because I have something to say! I know where she is, and if you want to know you will show me some respect and attention!" She yelled at him, noticeably pissed.

Avery nods her head, following closely to the boy who shoved more kindness to her than anyone.

Peter rolls his eyes. "My boys know where she is. They're on her trail as we speak. Now, if I were you, I'd watch myself. I respect no one but myself. If you feel unseen, that is not a problem of mine. Bugger off, now." Annoyed, Peter leaves the mountain, diving into the trees below.

Balthazar put her into a secret room within the tree. "Stay quiet I'll be outside this room, acting like I don't know anything is happening." He kissed her hand and closes the door.

Adria flew off to a lot of trees. Then Adria yelled, flames erupting from her throat. She then started burning the trees, and cutting at them with her claws. "Want to be a evil jerk, fine, I'll be a jerk." Adria muttered damaging as much as possible.

Avery smiles when he kisses her hand, but hides in the corner of the room. trying to breath her way calm.

Peter laughs at her desperation. He did warn her of him, now its up to his brutality to truly get in her mind that he takes nothing, but gives all pain. The second Adria started demolishing the forest, Peter screams in agony, falling from the sky. His organs were on fire, his skin slicing to the point it seemed over one thousand cuts opened his body. Unable to stop from hitting the ground, the impact silences everything. The birds, the animals- all that was heard was the screams in the wind that casted its way upon the bay, shattering all pleasance on the island.

Balthazar hears the screams, and knows it to be his fathers. In a way the boy was concerned, but that didn't stop a small smirk from appearing on his lips. "I knew he was gunna mess up, despite her ignorance, that girl has power." He shook his head.

Adria laughed as she heard the screams and impact. "Serves him right." Then she flew over to him, smiling innocently. "Oh Peter, would you like me to heal you. Or cause more pain. I'm not going to stand for your attitude anymore, I may have given all of myself to you, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

Avery stiffens at the cries of pain, it reminded her all too well of when Marcel turned his back on her family. He rallied up a riot against Klaus, all the vampires in the French Quarter against him. A tear rolls it's way down her face, wishing for her father's comforting lullaby and warmth.

Peter cringes, body seizing slightly from all that's damaged him. Still, he cackles in spite of her. "You batty girl." He spits out at her, and out of warning, he curls his hand on his side, using magic. Sharply, he pulls her heart out of her chest with the magic he possessed, it landing in his hand. With assistance of two of his boys, he stands, still grasping it out in front of her. "You. You will get this back when you've learned to behave. Alas, now I have control over you...so perhaps not." With a snarky grin, Peter goes off with the two boys, allowing her to wallow in the pain of the absence of her heart.

Adria felt the slight pain of her heart being taken. Then she didn't bat an eyelash. "Peter, you don't understand...you had already stolen my heart, and already had control over me...stupid boy. Now, you've given me a chance to not care, not feel. You wanted a loyal pet, you could have just asked." Then Adria took flight, flying to Balthazar. When she found him, landed. "Balthazar, where is she?"

Balthazar exited the tree and walked up to her, smelling something was off. "I don't know, she left." He lied. "Liar, I know you know where she is. Give her to me, so I can give her to Pan, now!"

Avery holds her breath, hearing the excitement outside. In all honesty, she wanted a fight. She hadn't been teeth to neck with someone since her great grandmother sent a curse amongst the werewolves, having them attack without will.

Peter limps into his tree with the help of his boys. With a pat on the back, they left, being replaced by Felix. "We found the two wolves. Mitch has the baby. The bigger one is heavily sedated. The troop is on their way back now." Concern wipes across the dirty blonde's face at sight of his leader's condition. Peter waved his hand, gesturing to not worry. "A little bitch did this. I'll heal soon enough." Felix was about to walk out, but is stopped by Peter's hand. "We have the fairies on our side once more, Felix. We will prosper from it all." Wearily, the boy nods his head before leaving Pan to rest.

Balthazar refused to give up the location of the girl, hidden in his tree. "I don't know where she went to."

Adria growled, feeling her beast getting angry. The monster was trying to merge with her, so she let it. Her eyes changed to a glowing violet, and her teeth sharpened. "I will give you both to Peter then." Adria changed completely into the dragon. Sensing their heartbeats, she knew where the girl was. Adria grabbed Balthazar and destroyed the tree, grabbing the girl with a grip not possible to get out of. Adria then flew to Peter, dropping them into the tree then changing back. "Peter, the girl. And Balthazar, he was trying to hide her." She held both the girls and the boys arms tightly.

Upon capture, Avery transforms into her white wolf. She bit at the girl holding her, her teeth digging far as her growls erupted as low as the valley. For sure, the bitch was to pay.

Peter rolls his eyes, displeased at how the capture was done. Nonetheless, was pleased at their appearance. "Bathazar, you shame yourself again? I thought you learned the last time.." He shakes his head, grinning. "Release him." Pan orders her.

Adria hadn't cared that the girl bit her, she ignored the wounds. Adria released Balthazar as Pan ordered.

Balthazar looked at his father, "Apparently not father, weather you don't remember or don't want to admit, I'm your son. I will always help if someone is in need from you, your power does not scare me."

Peter pretends to act compassionate towards his son. "You've always been a confused boy, my dear, sweet Balthazar." He puts his hand on the boy's face sweetly. "I guess I didn't beat you hard enough. Jakob." Pan signals Jakob to give him his whip. Sickly, he runs his fingers along its back, grinning. Meanwhile, a boy removes Bathazar's shirt, turning him around to face a tree. Another hands him a rag to put in his mouth. Seconds later, the boy is left near the tree alone, shining all the marks his father has done upon him from years prior. With a crack, Pan whips him.

Adria watches, uncaring, void of all emotion. No pitty or feeling sorry for the boy, sure he had been kind to her, but her heart was Pan's, which left her with no feelings.

Balthazar looked stared straight, knowing the pain that would come. The boy but the rag as he felt the first crack on his already scarred back. 'At least Rumple didn't have to live like this...father, I still love you. Even though you are an evil man. A smirk of evil appeared on her lips as Peter whipped his own son.

Avery watches in fear at the events occurring in front of her. Son? Whips your own son. What a prick.

Peter whips him good at least 20 times. It didn't even phase him- Balthazar was no different than any on the island. At the last whip, Peter drawls back. Handing the bloody leather to one of the boys.

Adria giggles to herself watching the events.

Balthazar stayed still, spitting the rage out of his mouth. "Still love you father, you evil ass." Balthazar said gritting his teeth, feeling the blood drip down his back. "I still plan on defying you."

Peter chuckles. "Silly boy." He mutters before walking off. No matter what, his child will never do harm to his father. It makes him laugh more than imaginable. Pan then looks up to Avery, commanding Adria to put her down the second a boy shoots her with a sedate.

As soon as one of Pan's boys shot Avery with a sedative, Adria put the girl down. Adria concentrated her energy and a beam of light shot out of her, it traveled to where she had damaged the trees, healing them. Then Adria went to Peter. "What do you wish?"

Balthazar stood up, his back sore. The boy managed to put his shirt on. "You boys want me to stay or go?"

Peter watches the wolf fall. And he can't help but go and pet her fur. It was soft under his dirty fingers, almost better than plush. Turning to Adria, he gives a curtious nod. "You're free to go. Marcus, Daniel, put her with the other two. And make sure they do not get free this time. Otherwise it'll be your hearts." Peter enters his tree again, leaving the scene behind him alone.

Baelfire watched in horror at everything. Believing Balthazar should have some mercy set on him, he steps forward from the moving group. "You best stay. We need all hands regardless." He smiles softly to the boy. "If things go wrong, we look up to you."

Adria bows her head, "I healed what I destroyed by the way." She shouted to him before flying out. Adria decided to take a flight around the island.

Balthazar smiled at Bae, "Thank you Baelfire. You are the best lost boy we've got." Balthazar lightly ruffled the boys hair. "Say, you mind helping me clean my back, I can't reach some of the cuts." He asked kindly.

Peter touches his chest, feeling his wounds healed. 'She is partially there. Good girl.'

Bae nods, and walks to get the bucket of water and a rag from near the fire. It was warm from the heat, perfect for cleaning. He walks back to Balthazar, dipping the rag in the bucket, rinsing it, and dabbing at his back.

Balthazar removed his shirt again. He winced, the fabric hurt his fresh wounds. Balthazar then sat on a wooden stool near by. When Bae started dabbing his back, he held his breath, it stung. "Thank you, your the only one who has really shone me any kindness."

Bae laughs lightly. "It's because I don't belong here...I ran away from problems only to enter a big one. If only there was a way to get out...go to the world those beats are from. It sounds good...my home. No magic. No pain. No good for nothing father choosing magic over you.." He lingers off, shaking his head. "Sorry." Bae furrows his eyebrows at the boy in front of hums wincing.

"It's fine, I too wish to get out of here and go to this magic free land. The girl was telling me of these wondrous things." Balthazar took a deep breath. "I want to get you and those three out of here, away from him."

Baelfire sighs. "There's only so much anyone can do here. I don't get how no one gets bored. I know many miss their homes, and can't go back because of Pan...but..." He rinses the rag again, wiping away any crisped blood. Even though he disposed and resented his father for being the coward he was, he missed him. Every night was painful to get through. He'd do anything to have him back.

"Baelfire, I will try to get you home, or to that land. Until I can, would you like to stay with me? I might need someone while make back is healing." He smiled and laughed trying to cheer up the boy. "Who else is gunna keep me outa trouble?"

The 11 year old smiles kindly at the boy. "Two is better than one against a foul king." His mind wanders from then on, going in circles.

Adria enjoys flying around Neverland. Her strength had gone up since merging with the monster. Adria could feel more, see more, hear more, and smell more. The girl enjoyed it all, feeling free.

Avery slowly begins to wake up as she was being dragged by the chatty lost boys. With a quick snap of her jaws, they dropped her- startled. She bolted off into the woods, her breath heavy as she runs. Unknowingly, she runs to the winter woods, past a small village of winter fairies. They watched her in amazement, her fur was as white and shiny as that of the snow which finished their part of land. Sensing the presence, she stops running, turning her head. A fairy the size of her nose came up to her, speaking the voice of chimes and bells. Avery couldn't understand her, so she whimpers, tilting her head.

Adria flies by a wooded area, that was in winter. As she flew around she sensed a familiar presence. Adria growled, debating if she should fly down. Making a decision Adria flies down at the edge of the woods. Then enters, following the presence.

The fairy puts her hand on Avery's nose, showing she meant no harm. Assured, Avery turns back to her human self, her skin bare. Trying to cover herself, she shakes, but what soon came amazed her. She could understand what the fairy was saying. "My name is Perriwinkle. I know yours is Avery. The fairies have kept a good watch on you. That beast, the dragon, she's following you. We sense it because we sense everything that crosses over the boundary. Snowie will lead you into our castle. Don't worry, your trail will be completely covered. Even the best of magic is blocked." With a smile, the white haired fairy leads way, bidding her to follow. Shyly, she follows, covering her chest by her folded arms.

Adria couldn't sense Avery anymore. She changed into her full dragon form. The dragon took most of the control. It ran through the woods, finding a place full of tiny flying creatures. The beast didn't show any intent on harming anyone, after merging with the dragon, she can now talk on dragon form.

Perriwinkle flies out of the castle where they hid Avery, looking into the eye of the beast. Being her brave self, she shows no fear at it's presence. She lies her hand on the beast's nose, and speaks to it so it understood. "Your presence isn't welcome here. Pan knows all too well that if he breaks the treaty of the fairies, he'll lose everything. Go on before the Snow King becomes agitated. Trust me, I'm only doing this to protect you." Her voice was sweeter than hot chocolate on a cold winter night. The fairy then flies from the beast, going on to find Avery.

Peter stares at his ceiling, thoughts merging all too well from his dire attempts to stay civil with everyone. Having become merged with Neverland, he feels her threats, her mood changes, her fears, her pain- all of it. That of which he listened carefully to. Of course, there was one place in the land that he had no connection to, and that was the Winter Fairies Palace. His first time in Neverland brought them to despise him greatly; used them and shattered the life of one dear to it's people. The most Pan could do was laugh at the thought, but he then froze. Avery got loose, and she ventured into the Winter storm. Angrily, he stands, taking all he could get his hands on, throwing it as hard as he could.

Adria growled, she wanted to get the girl for Peter, but didn't want him to lose everything. Adria slowly walked out of the winter woods, and paced its border. If the girl came out this end, Adria would get her. The beast would do a sweep of the border, until the girl came out, she would not leave without Avery. The only thing that could make Adria leave was Peter.

Avery walks into the underground portion of the castle, and to her demise, it was quite beautiful. One of the fairies led her down a corridor meant for people of human size, and the walls were filled with decorative paintings of snowflakes. "The queen used to reside here upon visiting the King. Seeing how she couldn't be in the cold, her wings would freeze." She explained, smiling brightly, her red cheeks glowing in the torches light. Avery ducks her head from hitting a chandelier, admiring the paintings the shined. "How come its so big?" The fairy stops, and turns to face her. "Because this is where Peter Pan used to live."

Adria changed into her human form, then stretched. The snowy haired girl walked around, looking for anything that could help her. Then, Adria stumbled upon an entrance, to what she realized as an underground tunnel. Adria entered and began to follow it. She concentrated hard, masking her presence.

The ebony haired girl enters Pan's old room, and the scent of him fills her nostrils. Spearmint, pine trees, and a hint of bodily odor. The fairy leaves her alone to become comfortable with her new surroundings. Avery's new room was glittered with diamond stones, resembling the essence of stars in the night sky. There was a bed made of a white fur which she hoped wasn't wolf; a bureau made of solid ice. Avery goes and sits on the bed, feeling its comfort under his bare form. Without her notice, Pan enters the room, and he is utmost pleased to see a beauty such as she lying in his home bed.

"I see you fancy the place. I modeled it. Took the fairies not long to teach me magic in here either. No, it was quite remarkable." Avery jumps at Pan's voice, and she pulls the covers over her body. "No,no. Don't be ashamed. Your skin in glorious...Especially with the glitz of my diamonds painting them a shade lighter.." Peter winks at her, running a hand over her shoulder. She winces at his touch, although it was warm, and she was freezing. Deciding to try gaining her trust, he removes his hooded leather cloak. "Here, one cannot stay a beautiful color when winter has its nips at you." Avery slowly reaches for the cloak, wrapping it around her shyly. Barely looking up, she mutters a 'thank you.' Peter grins, and sits next to her. "I know what you did to me in the forest earlier, Av'ryanna. You can compel. And you compelled me to forget something that I know you felt most dear to." Avery rolls her eyes. "It's a habit. You're my prey. A hunter must take advantage of anything that crosses her path." She glares at him, coldly.

Adria shivered a bit, walking barefoot. Adria growled wanting the tunnel to end, when she sensed a familiar presence. Then she took off running, and an entrance was seen. Adria slowed down and looked, but did not enter. Inside was Peter and Avery. Adria decided to watch and listen.

Peter chuckles at her. "My, you are a fussy one, dearie. But thats alright, I like girls with a bit of a….punch." He gets close to her ear, just enough that she could feel his hot breath within. Avery shudders at the sensation that wipes over her, and she sticks up her nose, breathing in deeply to calm herself. A problem that comes along with being of the supernatural, was that their feelings were heightened- just like their senses. Peter takes note of her conflictions, and he takes it to his advantage. Lightly, he bites at her ear. "You know….they say enemies create the best partners….Wondering...If they're going to attack when you're at your weakest….or if they last longer than you." Avery closes her eyes, trying to contain herself. 'Goodjob, Dad. You had to be part vampire. I would be happy with you had been just a wolf..but no. I'm a fucing hybrid...God this guys attractive...'

Adria watches, angry that Peter is so close to that bitch. She silently growls, a hate for the girl boiling in her. Adria really wanted to run up to her and rip the hybrids throat out, but Adria didn't want to anger Peter. So Adria continued to watch.

Peter smiles, and pushes his face into her hair, smelling her as she is. 'Cherry blossoms. A wonderful scent.' Avery shakingly puts her hand on his thigh, wishing he'd stop. However, he took it as a better sign. Tilting her chin to have her look him in the eye, he softens. "Would we be enemies? I mean no harm upon you...I only ever wanted to ask you…" He lingers off, sensing Adria's presence. Then, he smiles from it. "...Ask me what…?" Avery questions him, her voice becoming heavy from all the sensations done upon her by his touch. Peter hesitates on purpose. "I was to ask you...why are you here? How have you come to this land, and fear everything unknown? Fear me...I saw how you looked at me by the bay, you find me...attractive." Peter's word sends shivers down her spine, and she can't help but gulp.

Baelfire stares up at the moon, his eyes longing for it to help him escape. He had been studying the constellations, drawing them into his cave, recreating the sky with a coconut shell. Perhaps some riddle in the stars could tell him how to leave without the permission of Pan. Sucking in a deep breath, he holds the candle out before him, wishing hard to leave. Unknowingly, a shadow is drawn into the candle, its screams snapping him out of his state of sadness. Quickly, he caps the coconut candle, trapping the shadow. Grinning, he thought to wing it, and wished to fly. Baelfire soon found himself high above Neverland, all thanks to the magic of the shadow in which he captured. 'I'm coming home..' He thinks to himself, flying over the seas. 'I'm finally coming home.'

Balthazar went to Bae's cave, hoping to talk to the boy. When Balthazar entered, Bae wasn't in there, he looked around at all of Bae's work. Then noticed a coconut candle, with something in it. Balthazar picked it up, and right away understood. Balthazar summoned all the magic he could, then with a flick of his wrist teleported the two male wolves to him. Then Balthazar teleported to Avery, "I'm racking you somewhere safe. And you underestimated my power father." With that he vanished with the girl, and boys. Then flying off to his home, his tee home, the enchanted forest, Pan to never see them again, hopefully. All four were officially out of Neverland, out of Pan's reach.

After the events that Adria watched unfold, she was left amazed. Adria walked out and stood behind Peter. "Peter."

At the sudden disappearance of Avery and Balthazar, rage fills Pan's veins. He went throughout the room, burning all he could that was capable of burning. "That fucking bastard! He just fucked everything up! Cocksucking, no good for nothing, ignorant wench!" Peter cusses a mile long, demolishing everything. Upon Adria's entrance, his eyes were already clouded by flames. "You, are going to perform a spell for me, my dearie. No one, absolutely NO one, will be able to leave this island. We are going to make sure of that. Anyone who thinks of leaving, will be sent straight to me on the charge of treason. And he will be brutally slain in front of all the boys. This, this will NEVER happen again!" His face was red, form shaking with anger.

Avery gasps at the cold grasps of wind that carried her, her brothers, and Balthazar over the depths of the Neverland Sea. She looks over to see Colten holding onto Aiden tightly. Colten, he was a physical wreck. The only clothes that lied upon his body were ripped shards of that which tore off his body during his transformation. His lip was split, oozing dried blood; hair frazzled to look like it was a rats nest. Eye, solemn and filled with ongoing fear that something bad was to happen at any second, making his clutch on his baby brother stronger. Avery flew next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, tears emerging from the corners of her eyes. "Colten...you're alive….Aiden…" She kisses Aiden's sleeping head. Colten brings his sister to his arms, squeezing hard. "I thought I lost you for good...we tried finding you, but everywhere we went the Lost Boys fell from trees." Her ebony haired older brother by three minutes smiles to her, his voice cracking in relief of seeing his sister again.

Adria watched him destroy things. Adria bows her head, "Anything for you Peter." She kept her head bowed for a minute, then lifted it.

Balthazar smiled watching the two reunite. "I'm glad I could get you all back together. You didn't belong there." Balthazar said flying close to them. "I'm going to take you somewhere safer than that cursed island."


	8. Chapter 8

The twins look at him, puzzled. "Where would that be?" Colten asked, his British accent thickening with his nervousness. Avery stayed close, eyes longing for some explanation that this was all but just a dream. That they were on their way home, not to some land the boy spoke of. "What about our home.." She squeaks out, terrified of what may come as a frontier to them.

Peter then removes himself from the burning home, smoke burning at his lungs He emerges from the ground to the salty air that was Dead Man's Cave. With pure intent on harm, he entered the cave, brewing up a plot in his mind. The back of the cave was cold, frozen to the breath. But there in the center laid a golden statue. A statue of a tree, which contained most of the magic Peter could tolerate on his own. He allows his hands to touch both sides, absorbing all of the magic into his body. His skin bulked with muscle filled with magic; warmth penetrates his body. Peter groans at the shock to his body, pain slicing through his veins. He lets go of the prop, its gold shine now a dull brass. 'Now, with her power and mine, this spell shall be cast. When the boy with the heart of the truest believe falls dust on my boot, he will not be able to leave until I get what I want.' Pan cackles evilly, his voice echoing out of the cave as his insanity denies to falter.

Balthazar sighed, "I can't bring you to your home. Peter, if he seeks to find you again, will certainly look there. So I will bring you to my home, to the enchanted forest. There I will have some friends look after you. You will be free to do as you like, as long as you stay in that kingdom, or the Evil Queen might try to posses you." Balthazar explains. He knew that his land was just as dangerous as Neverland, maybe more so, but his father was just as evil as the queen.

Adria follows after Peter. Adria then stand behind him. "Tell me what I have to do, and I will do it."

Avery sighs, and Colten looks at him like he has three heads. "So, in matters of him searching for us through every realm- which I don't think will happen- you truly believe we'll be safe? Who are we going to be staying with?" He questions vibrantly to know the answers. His sister watches Balthazar, all the moves he made. She needed to find a way to block out the idea that she may never come home. They both needed to learn that home will not be where the red fern grows on the bayou, but in a world with magic. Perhaps it fit their best interests, them living the lives of supernatural beings- rare ones. All what must be done, is simply patience on their part. Avery trusted Balthazar, but Colten only feared they'd be wandering into some sort of trap. No one could be trusted.

Peter extends his arms, palms up. "Take my hands, and close your eyes. You may not like it, but I need to channel your power, and you mine." He was more than determined to have everything and everyone under his control. When things weren't under his head, he immediately was shot to anger, and blood was always coming off his skin in the next bath. "Close your eyes, and think the words exactly 'No one is to leave, not unless by Peter Pan's word. No one will escape.' One thing about Neverland, it always grants your wishes if you wish hard enough." Peter closes his eyes, his words seeping from his skull to his hands, into her body and her mind.

Balthazar thought a moment, "I do truly think you will be safer with me in my land. My land has magic, so your gifts might grow, and if they grow you can truly be powerful and fight off those who seek you, and return home a different way, if you can find one." He said honestly. "We can stay with my friend Red Riding hood. She is kind and will help keep you safe, I think you all will get along with her." He smiled.

Adria takes his palms, placing hers ontop of his. Adria then closed her eyes, feeling his power, starting to channel. She thinks the words in her mind, wishing it. All Adria wanted was to please Peter, so putting all her thoughts into this.

Avery and Colten smile kindly to him. "How long is it till we reach this land?" Colten asks, handing Aiden to Avery. He slowly started waking up, and opening his eyes to see his sister made him start giggling and babbling. Avery smiles wide at her brother. "I missed you too, A." She kisses his warm forehead, pressing her cheek against it motherly-like.

In Neverland, magic grew over the island. A large dome slowly enveloped the land, making those who inhabit it more curiouser than imaginable. One of the Indian girls, Tigerlily, the chiefs daughter, stared up at it. Her black eyes absorbed in the practice that was visible to all. Quickly, she races back to her tribe, the ground below her bare feet barely causing a scrape. When she returned home, her father and all the tribal members were watching. "Father, I believe it is the work of Pan and the girl, Adria." Her voice was low from her accent, eyes filled with a touch of fear. Tigerlily's father looks down at her and nods. "This only means that our battle must come sooner." With that, the Natives began a tribal chant, dancing around the fire whose smoke reached and grazed the top of the magical dome.

Peter ends the spell, and looks across him at the girl. If everyone was as loyal, and blinded as she, he would surely have had gotten his way by now. Pan brushes her cheek with his thumb, a pleased grin upon his lips. "You have done well, Adria. Now, we wait."

"Soon, maybe ten minutes." Balthazar said looking as they left that that realm, and entering his.

Adria smiled as Peter brushes her cheek with his thumb. "As you wish, Peter. What will we do whilst waiting?"

The twins remained silent the rest of the way, their minds wandering about home. How their father must be feeling having lost not one, but all three of his children to sight of land met their pupils, amazement shook over them. The world in the horizon was beautiful, even at a distance.

Peter smiles cockily to Adria, and he tilts his head. "Why, my dear. We part of course." His sinister grin sparks commotion throughout Neverland. Pan lets out a hand for her to take.

Balthazar guides them to land. "Welcome to the enchanted forest." With a smile, he motions to the forest. "My friend lives in the more darker part of the forest, to keep herself hidden."

Adria takes Peter's hand. "I am glad I was able to please you, Peter." Adria said, referring to the spell.

The moment the twins touched land, they crippled to their knees. "We're actually free." Avery smiles, touching the ground below her. Through the magic she possessed as a wolf, she could feel the world around her through its root, see it all. Colten took Aidan from her, rocking him in his arms. "Look, Ai, we're all safe now. No more running from the bad man." Aidan giggles at the face Colten made. He was happy. Colten was happy. Avery was happy. They were all alright.

Peter smiles before leading her out of Dead Man's Cave, soaring into the sky as if life itself was but a simple dream. A lucid dream where all you want comes true, you have control over it. When they get to the camp, Peter calls for all the boys around the fire. "I have the face of the boy with the Heart of the Truest Believer!" He tears a scroll from his pocket, unraveling it to show the face of a boy around 14 years old. "His name, is Henry. And he, will be the one to change everything here. Now, upon this face, and by the diabolical works of Adria and I, we shall party!" Drums shook the ground as the party started. Boys danced around the growing fire, making noises of the pure wild hearted. Peter admires the life he created for all the boys, and decides to pull Adria in to dance. He had picked up two small logs from the ground, hitting them to the beat of the drum. The boy crows as the others howl. It was a magnificent light that shined unto them.

Balthazar smiled at the three, then looked to the forest, "it's beautiful, I missed my home." Balthazar said a bit saddened but also happy. "Maybe I can find my brother."

Adria smiled, as they returned to the camp. The violet eyed girl was satisfied with the mood Peter was in. When he pulled her in to dance, she happily abliged.

"Who is your brother?" Avery asks him, standing up from her kneeling position. She needed a shower, she felt absolutely disgusting in all the dirt Neverland caked her skin with. Colten looks to her sister, actually LOOKING at her. She was only wearing a cloak, one that barely covered her body. It was that of what Pan was wearing their first night on Neverland. "Where are your clothes?" He asked, standing up as well. "Transformed. Ran. You know, the usual problematic issues we have to face." Avery replied in a snarky response.

Peter was handed a cup of a liquid with exquisite coloring. It was a violet color with beads of bright neon blue swirling in it's center. Felix smiled upon Pan's acceptance of it, he had held his own in his hand. The two made cheers with their drinks before indulging themselves in it. The liquid acted as a drug to their bodies, giving them hallucinations of the most magnificent things. The fire itself was but a ray of light in their vision, its heat untouching to their frozen skin.

Balthazar felt strange, a growing feeling in the core of his body. A flash of light surrounded him, and he started to age. Balthazar was aging to his appropriate age, around the age of 24(until I can do proper research). He looked at himself, "well then, I wasn't expecting this." He said surprised.

Adria looked at Peter and Felix. "Peter, you never actually introduced me to your Lost Boys, like this tough looking fellow." She smirked.

The twins look up to him in question. The boy they were with was no boy no longer. Avery pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm guess you've been there long enough to be at least in your twenties, aye?" A chuckle rattles her chest, and she can't help but think to herself of how idiotic she truly was. Colten rose an eyebrow at the older man nearest to them. "Cool, you look older. Can we go now? I'm honestly getting thirsty, and for some strange reason, you smell really, really good." Colten runs with his mouth, his inner vampire getting the best of him.

Peter wavers over to Adria, drunk beyond his control. Slurring his words, he pointed to Felix. "That Sfelix. He ismy...besstfriiiend." Giggling, Peter goes and wraps his arm around his taller friend, stumbling on his way. Felix tilts his head, pretending he was wearing a hat. "Hello, milady." A cackle erupts in his throat when one of the boys falls. "That-uh...Peter, his name again?" "You shitdumbfuck, thats-uh…" Peter trails, his jaw dropped, eyes at the sky. "LOOKIT! WEDID THAAT!" He points to the dome above everyone. "Fucking wanka-of-a job." Peter giggles like a school girl, dropping to the ground, just staring at the sky.

Balthazar nods, "Ya apparently, I didn't realize I was there that long. Well, at least now I can get things done better, not being a small child people would ingnore." Balthazar said happily. "I don't know if drinking from people here just yet, is a good idea. I'd more than gladly offer myself, it wouldn't be the first time." He looked at Avery. "Please, by all means." Balthazar offered his neck. "Take as much as you need, both of you."

Adria smirks at the two drunk boys. The girl sauntered over, "Peter I like him." She then kissed Felix, deeply. "He is sweet tasting." Adria then walks off, towards the group of boys.

Colten shakes his head, face scrunched. "Sorry, man. I don't feed off guys." His eyes then darted to Avery from the other part of what he said, brows slightly furrowed in question. Avery smiles sweetly at her brother, before turning to Balthazar. "I also don't want Aidan to see such a habit this could turn to. If it is alright, once we're settled with Red, Colten and I can go hunting. Don't worry, it won't be on humans. We used to hunt animals when our family was camping in Nova Scotia." She speaks with a matter of fact sort of stature.

Felix's eyes widen in enjoyment, mouth gaping after she kisses him. He puts his fingers to his lips, still feeling the tingly sensation that appeared. Peter chuckles at his friend's reaction. "Aye, mate. You've lacked thespecial bondsof a kiss." He slurs, enjoying the face Felix had. "Aye, Pan.." In a sense, he hoped to remember this moment. His first.

Jason approaches Adria, teeth glowing, the paint that once was drawn to his face- dripping. "Aye, the girl is back! You already reek of his...nasty unclean self." He mocks, flicking her nose with a grin. Elijah and Ethan walk up behind him, eye hungry for a source of the female body. "Now you at least know how he is...and you soon shall see that I am far better." Elijah and Ethan grab her shoulders, holding her still, their faces close to her ears. Jason gets close enough to her face to taste her breath. "Alas, do not fear. Once started, you won't want it to end…" The olive skinned boy then touches her face lightly, drawing down her neck to her chest. His eyes flash up to hers, seductive and needy.

Balthazar nods, "Alright, let's go. It should take maybe a day to get there, with avoiding certain things. But I think Red will love you three. You have something in common with her." Balthazar said smiling, then he motions to the direction they need to go. "This way." He said starting to walk.

"Peter is best. You are wrong about him, I can see inside him, whether he knows it or not." Adria growled as he flicked her nose. "Do not touch me! I will bite off your fingers!" Adria spat as she tried to break from the two boys holding her. "Do not dare, I won't hesitate to kill you, all of you!"

The twins follow, their eyes never stop darting at their surroundings. It was more of a spring feel in the air than winter at that time, the chill crisp and caked with a sensational warmth. Apprehensively, Colten's mind never left his alert mode. If anything were to come at them, he'd be the first to respond because he was prepared for it. "So, what are the dangers in this land?" Avery questions him, trying to start conversation. They had a long journey ahead of them. Might as well pass the time.

Jason laughs at her struggles. "You threat, and you can plead that Peter saves you, but look." His head turns to Peter and Felix, who both watched desirably. "They want a show, and we want ourselves a good time. It all works well together, baby." The boy kisses her forcibly, the other two's hands wandering her body, pulling at her clothes and hair. "No one will save you, princess." Elijah mutters in her ear, his form grinding hers. Intensity builds between the three boys, and all the most entertains Peter. He watches with Felix, both drinking more of the Neverland concoction. Felix was leaning against one of the tents, his eyes half down, debating whether to relish in the show, or divert his eyes from Pan's property. Of course, nothing mattered to Peter. She was merely a pawn to him, so whatever anyone wanted, they were allowed to have her. He did say that they were all one unit. And Peter Pan never goes back on his word.

"The dangers of this land...hmm. Well there is the Evil Queen, the Dark One, creatures of many kingdoms. It depends where in the land you go. In the enchanted forest there are many dangers, but none as bad as Pan." Balthazar explains leading them. "Can you tell me more of your land, it intrigues me."

Adria again growls, "I will not plead for him. I don't need his help." Adria said angrily, looking at the drunk Peter watching, yes it hurt her, but she wasn't going to be that weak little girl anymore. Adria spits, after the boy harshly kisses her, "disgusting!" She says. "Let me go now! And I may spare your lives." Adria growled starting to change.

Avery looks to Colten to explain some. "Well, they're too reliant on technology. Full of idiots who cannot bare to haul their own weight. Literally, some of them morbidly obese. Sickeningly obese, all because they don't do much. Alas, thats America as it seems…" "And Britain." Avery adds, irritable with his word choice. She happened to enjoy American culture, even if their personal choices weren't the best for their health. "Right….Anyways, we don't have much with being magical. Hybrids, werewolves, vampires, witches. Although, its clear that their power doesn't exceed that of those in other realms. Perhaps such diversity in the world calls for our culture to be seldom exis-watch out!" Colten pushes Avery out of the trail she was walking. He had spied a bear trap, that of which she almost walked into. "What the hell, Colten!" She bitches, red faced.

Jason chuckles at her stubborness. "We got a feisty one. Its a pity she won't work past us. We are rather...hungry for some valued attention." Ethan looks up at Jason, and nods. With a sinister grin, the three managed to get in on the ground, ties around her wrists and ankles. The other Lost Boys watched, talking as they were, but just watching. Some were too young to be familiar with the situation, so they deemed it as a game the older kids were playing. A couple other elders came along to join in on the roust. One of them, Corneil, grabbed her jaw, making her look at him. "I've never seen her so up close, but aye! Those eyes are unique! Like Wayne's!" The commotion subtly quieted at ear of that name. Jason growls and punches him in the face. "We are not to mention his name! He forbid Pan!" Corneil clasped his hands to his nose, tears breaking from his eyes.

Peter looks to Felix. "Isn't it how funny this I can be?" He stumbles on his word order, and breaks out cackling. Felix smiles sharply, leaning his head back. "Aye, Pananana." They were ignoring the fact of a brewed fight on scene of their little show. They were far too absorbed in their idiotic breaks to realize anything. "My dick, is Panananananaaaah!" Peter shouts, falling back with the cup still in his hands.

Balthazar jumps surprised, "Avery are you alright, damn it. I didn't realize they put traps up. Please forgive me." Balthazar bowed his head. Balthazar hadn't realized that there were traps all over the forest, it had been well over fifteen years since he's been home.

Adria was half way through her change when they tied her. "Damn it!" Adria hissed. The girl fought as her as she could. Her tail whipping around, Adria tried to ram the boys heads with her horns. "Let me go now! I swear all who touch me I will give you more pain that Pan could ever give you. I will kill you, bring you back just to kill you again. I will cause pain and torment that I will stretch on for an eternity.

Avery shakes her head, showing she was alright. "Its fine. I should have realized things like this would be set up. My wolf heritage had to deal with this bullshit all because of the fact that people feared us. Probably means we may be closer to Red than we thought. Or at least in the territory.." Colten helps her stand up, holding onto their baby brother with his other hand. "Cool. Probably means no free night runs all that much around here. That'll suck." He lets out a laugh, and realizes something. "Avery, we're vampires. We can run fast. We can get to Red's a lot quicker than this pace…." He turns to Balthazar. "If you don't mind, one of us would gladly give you a piggyback ride. And don't worry, we are stronger than we look."

The boys then decided to tie her down by her horns as well, so she couldn't ram them and injure anyone. Jason and Ethan pulled her head down, tying it to one of the mysterious metals Pan has brought from one of his adventures. It was outrageously heavy, although it was only a foot in diameter. Pan said it was a meteor, a strong one with powerful mysteries hiding underneath its frame. Elijah, Corneil, and Marcus tied down her tail, beads of sweat emerging from eachs' skin. "Maintenant, we can continue." Marcus says, clasping his sweaty palms together. The boys participating in the unfolding events got close to the beast girl, their internals becoming infernos. Each had a brewing fire building within. That, was originally what Wayne had. Except not for the body of a girl, but the body of a boy.

The story was told all too well. Wayne was a Lost Boy, brought from the world with no magic by Pan's Shadow. He was of the firsts to arrive in Neverland, but stood out as different. Wayne was not in the mind of a simply boy, one who fancied fighting, blood, and weaponry. He was all too familiar with the acts of a girl. The boys modesty shot him as a sore thumb in the group, and that is what caught Pan's attention. One day, Pan had decided to get closer with this unusual boy, and had come to find his interest laid not in the swords, blood, and guts splattered on the boys hands- but it was the boys that interested him. Seeing him as a toxic threat to the boys' minds, he tried isolating Wayne, turning him to be what the others were. Pan had even allowed him to sleep in his hut, that of which the night spent alone with him, never would leave his mind.

Wayne had taken a fancy upon the leader, his eyes doey with feelings he didn't even come to comprehend. The boy thought he was like the others on occasion, but even he knew something was off. One night, Pan invited him to lay rest in his personal dwellings. Wayne, coming to believe Pan fancied him too by the way he treated him, decided to grow closer. He had his own bed on the corner of the room, far from Pan's. Comfortable, inspiring enough to gain courage and go to him. Pan was asleep, dreaming of death, and Neverland as a whole under his complete control. Wayne had climbed into Pan's bed, huddling close to the sleeping boy. Overwhelmed by feelings breaking out, Wayne kisses the back of Pan's neck, pressuring enough to awake the leader. With a groan, Pan swipes away what he thought was a mere fly, only to touch the face of the younger boy. His body tenses, and with rage, he turns to meet eyes with the boy. Shooting up in bed, Pan screams his name angrily. "I'm sorry I woke you, Peter...but I can't hold anything in any longer." With that, Wayne's lips joined Peter's, locked well on his part. Peter pushes him away, off the bed, roughly. "Wayne! Have you not learned yet the consequences of what you have just done.?" His voice was silent, and too calm for Wayne's own good.

That night shown Peter's true sadistic colors in the eyes of all the Lost Boys. Peter had bound Wayne's hands behind his back, and began with his punishment. Humiliation. "I know all of you have met Wayne, and noticed his bizarre actions. I took it upon myself for the sake of him to try and get him to be more comfortable with the idea of Neverland. I even, took him into my own home." Peter removes his hunting knife from its sheath, walking around sternly, eyes darting the crowd. Jason watched eagerly, excited and scared for the outcome of Wayne's 'betrayal,' how Pan had put it. "I was asleep, comfortable in my dreams as were you all, and I am awoken. Lip, to my neck." The boys look Wayne up and down in disgust. "And then, this boy kissed me." The younger lost boys made faces at the word 'kissed.' Meanwhile, the elders pointed their noses to the skies, disgusted by the boy bound before them. "On the acts of breaking a fine rule here on Neverland- the act of growing up. I hereby punish you to a painful death." Wayne's eyes widen, tears soaking his face. "I won't do it again! I promise! I thought you liked me back! Please! I already faced death at home! I can't die here!" His screams pitched the ears of everyone present. Pan refused to listen, instead, he had dipped his knife in dreamshade.

Turning back, he held the dripping knife in front of the boy. "Do you know what this is?" Wayne eyed him, scared. "Dreamshade…" "Good. Now, where should I start first?" He trailed it up his throat, over his mouth and cheek, allowing the poison to seep through his skin. Wayne choked in pain, cries muffled by the poison cutting through his throat. Angrily, Pan cuts off his right hand, receiving a scream of agony in return. The Lost Boys cringe at the screams, but drool at the sight of squirting blood from his arteries. He then proceeds to cut him apart. His hands, to his forearms, to the rest of his arm. To his feet, to his knees, all up to his hips. By then, the boy was almost dried of blood, and was barely holding onto the light of the fire. Whispering into his ear, Pan smirks. "Now you see what happens when you try growing up on Neverland." With that, he rips his head off, throwing it to Jason, who watched with horror and a sick interest. Felix grins as Jason plays with the head, then tossing it. Pan grins a sly grin, his face and body, covered by Wayne, the Headless Traitor's, blood.

"I don't mind, if your up to it. It's a clearing on the outskirts of the forest." Balthazar said waiting on them.

Adria continued to struggle and try to get free. "Don't do this! When I'm free I will change and eat you all!" She said letting a violet fire leave her throat.

Avery smiles at Balthazar, and offers her back to him. Sometimes the twins forgot that they were vampires, for they used their wolf far more than anything else. What confused them to this day, was how they're still growing. Perhaps they'll stop at a point. Colten grins, and runs ahead, already out of sight.

The boys laugh at her persistence, like she'd be freed. The ropes used to bind her were soaked in magic, all thanks to pixie dust. Jason proceeded first, ripping away her top to expose her flesh and undergarments. Elijah removed her pants in a single tear; his eyes widen at the beauty before him. Marcus trails his finger down her fit stomach, watching her reaction on her face with a sick grin. All the boys intended on doing nasty things, either inflicting pain, or compromising their pleasures.

Peter quiets down, watching the scene unfold. For a reason unknown, her cries meant nothing to him. Felix reacted slightly to it all. Join, don't join. Watch, don't watch. Instead he drew his attention to Pan, who was too absorbed in it than he. Drool lingered his bottom lip, dripping in a thin line to his tunic, where it pooled grey on the white coloring. Felix bites his lip, his bodily needs dragging him forward from the company of Pan. He stands, and wobbling, walks over to the scene. Noticing Pan had fallen asleep from his drunkenness, a smile makes way on his lips. Violently, he takes Jason by the arm, flinging him away from his position on top of her. Anger fills Jason's eyes, but fades at sight of who flung him. Immediately, he goes to his knee, bowing in respect for their leader's second hand man. The others who witnessed backed away from Adria, lowering their heads. With a kinky smirk, Felix unties Adria first by her horns.

Feeling a bit awkward, Balthazar climbs on Avery's back. "This is a bit awkward, but thank you."

Adria, upon her horns being untied, looks up to see Felix. Adria tries to cover herself out of instinct, but couldn't. A dusting of pink painted her pale cheeks. "What are you going to do Felix?" She asked the boy, actually intimidated by him. Adria kinda liked Felix, given no reason not to, and he was quite attractive, equally as attractive as Peter.

Avery follows her brother, Balthazar not being a burden on her back in the slightest. Finally, they arrive at a log cabin, sprouting a smoke cloud out of the chimney. She lets him down, and goes and holds her brother's hand. They look at each other, smiling.

Felix looks into her eyes for the first time, almost losing himself in them. "I'm letting you free, milady." With that, he undid the other bindings, allowing her complete freedom. Backing up, he gives her room to stand up.

Balthazar stands straight fixing himself. The man walks up to the door and knocks. The door opens and a older woman holding a crossbow stands ready to shoot. "Who are you? What do you want?" She said rather aggressively.

"Hello granny." Balthazar started smiling kindly. "It's me, Balthazar. Is Red home?"

A young woman ran to the door asking who it was. "Hello Red, remember me?" Balthazar asked winking. The girl in the red hood smiled, hugging him. "Balthazar, I haven't seen you in ages. You're so tall now." "I missed you to Red, I come back, and I have a favor to ask." Balthazar gestured to Avery, Colten, and their baby brother. "Can we hide out here. My father is after them, and I can't handle anymore beatings." He said sadly.

"Of course you can, I couldn't not help you. I'm sure they are wonderful people, just like you." Red said with a happy grin. "They are in a way like you Red. You know, you're other self." Red looked at them, "All of you come inside." Balthazar motioned for them to go in.

Adria got up, covering her top half. Spotting her shirt, it wouldn't help her. Adria kept her arms covering herself, then looked at Felix. "Is there something I can cover myself with? Then can I kill them?" Adria asked the cute boy, blushing still, being exposed slightly to him. Adria moved closer to him, for a certain comfort she couldn't explain.

Avery smiles up at the girl, gladly entering without awkwardly saying they have to be invited in. Colten follows, cradling their brother close to his chest. Standing in front of Red, she reaches out her hand. "I'm Av'ryanna Mikalsin. The devilishly handsome twin of mine is Colten, and the baby boy is my brother Aidan. We're hybrids." She smiles casually.

Felix doesn't look at her body, but keeps his eyes up to hers. He stays silent a moment before speaking. "You can have my cloak. And no, you cannot touch them. Not unless Pan gives an order. Otherwise, he will not be pleased." Felix removes his hooded cloak, handing it over, leaving him in his rugged, dirt caked shirt and filthed trousers. His arms were exposed, revealing the abundance of muscles that contorted his biceps. "I apologize I hadn't stepped in sooner. Had I, and Pan would have…dealt with my punishment. Alas now, he will be grateful." Felix keeps his voice monotonous, fearing to expose anything of himself to the girl. "Shall we go for a walk? I need to sober up. I didn't drink an ounce close to Pan. He'll wake up by the end of this night." Felix, hooks out his arm, awaiting her to latch to it.

Red shakes Avery's hand. "Nice to meet all of you. Hybrids.." She sniffed the air. "Wolf I can smell, what else?" Her curiosity peeked. Balthazar decided to let the girls talk. "Colten, I think granny may have something for your brother, won't you come inside?" Balthazar enters the cabin.

"Thank you." She accepts the cloak and puts it on, it was still warm from his body heat. The warmth felt so nice, and she loved it. "I understand, I won't touch them...for now." Adria looked at his stunning muscles, and stuttered, "that's...um...it's alright. At least you did step in. And not watch like the others. Adria links her arm with Felix's. "Anything for my savior." Adria said shyly, her cheeks maintaining a bright pink blush, that doesn't seem to want to let up.

Colten nods his head, entering slowly, looking around at the door frame to be sure he was in. Avery watches with a slight smile. "Vampire. We're vampires as well. Thats why Mr. Big Head over there was being a slow poke." She giggles, and he punches her arm playfully. "Thank you, but I like being sure." He smiles, rocking Aidan lightly- who was cooing up a storm.

Felix smiles brightly inside himself, keeping his plain features unchanged. He starts their walk through the forest, pushing leave from their way as the continue on. No words were muttered, but his mind was sparking with 'what ifs.' So, he left himself in silence out of respects for Adria.

Red nodded, "I'm of a wolf too. I could smell the wolf on you when you approached. I was surprised at first, you must be from another land right? Or a different realm?" Red asked obviously fascinated.

"Felix...um, do you perhaps, ah want to talk? I don't know anything about you. We could get to know each other." Adria said softly, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the silence. Adria never liked silence, feeling alone and sad in her old home, hidden away in her room.

Avery nods her head. "I don't know what these places are called, but we're from America. On Earth. Although our origins are widespread I guess." She plays with her hair, her body's nerves vibrating from her thirst that began to grow fresh. Colten's shape was worse, except he kept composure better. He got that from his Uncle Elijah. May be savage due to his own beast, but other than that, he stayed civil if needed. "So, what kind of animals lurk in the Enchanted Forest? Quite rude of me to come out so bluntly, but I'm rather thirsty." Colten asks, his manners implied.

Felix looks down at the girl by his side. "As you wish, milady. What is it you would like to talk about?" He felt awkward nonetheless. Even growing up as an orphan, he was surrounded by boys. Only on occasion he'd get a glimpse of an Orphan girl, Anastasia, a girl who first stole his broken, homeless heart. Never once had he said a word to her. Leading to conclusion, he believed the absence of a girl in his life made it rather difficult to communicate properly. He knew they were to be treated differently from the Lost Boys, but he was unsure truly how.

Red chuckled, "I've never heard of America, so you must be from another realm. It has an interesting name, sounds like a place to visit." She laughed. Balthazar walked to Colten, "There are rabbits, other small creatures of that nature, birds, and deer." Balthazar answered Colten.

Adria thought for a moment, thinking what she wanted to talk about. "Is it ok if I ask to know about your past? I'd really like to know you. Though you hide it, I can tell you are a really nice, caring boy. Way nicer that Peter." Adria got closer to Felix, holding his arm a bit tighter.

Colten looks to Avery. "Want to go for a little hunt, sister?" Excitement builds in his chest. He was more than eager to explore, without a worry in the world. Avery shakes her head. "I'll wait back a bit. You go ahead." Disappointed, but with a nod, Colten takes off, his skin burning with thirst.

Felix sucks in a breath before replying. "I'm not too sure it'd be a past worth listening to, Adria." The way he said her name was sweet, tender, and far lighter than how Pan would say it. That is because he actually cares, just as she said, for people. "But, if you insist." He breathes again. "I was a child born of two ungrateful bastards. One stole for a living, the other found pleasure in beating me and my younger brother Tommy to the point our tears seemed to turn crystal coming from our eyes." Felix looks down as he walks, emotionless upon his face, but saying otherwise with his words. "My brother, one day, sought it upon himself to try and stop the abuser from touching me. It had already done enough." He then stops walking, pointing to his scar. "The bastard took a knife to my face when I pushed Tommy away from him. And upon my selfless act, he murdered.." Felix stops for a moment, his voice cracked. "..It murdered my little brother...in front of me…. Sliced up his entire body to pieces, and had me throw him in the river." His mind thought of the boy Pan once slain in front of everyone. "That boy we aren't to speak of, Wayne. His fate was the same. Pan poisoned him with dreamshade, and with doing so, slowly, and sickly, torn that poor boy's body apart."

Felix bites his lip looking down. "That night, I took the same knife it used on me and my brother, and I killed them both. Seeing it as tragedy, I was taken in by the nuns because of my 'mental illness.'" The tall blonde looks up to the sky. "As an orphan who killed his own parents from his own misery- that was how Pan found me. He promised nothing but sincere joys that I never had as a lad. A world of painless bliss." His features changed to softness at reciting Pan's words. "Then the other Lost Boys came a while later after Pan and I had gotten close, the two of us alone. That was when the painless bliss he promised had subsided. Now I do his bidding like a poppet. And there is no way of going around it, because he took me from my pain. The most I can do is repay him as much of being his secondhand." Felix wipes his emotions from his face, and continues walking.

Balthazar shook his laughing. He thought it nice, being around people who didn't follow a sadistic ass. Balthazar missed his brother, regretting everyday choosing his father over his brother. He knew that his brother had become the Dark One, but had no idea where he was. Maybe he could do find him, ask and beg him to reconnect. Without his father or brother, Balthazar was sure he had to be a mean cruel man. Balthazar walked up to Avery, "Always know, the option is open." Balthazar showed his neck. "If you are ever in a pinch." The raven haired man offered kindly.

Adria was silent while Felix talked. Adria felt bad for the poor boy, she had never heard of such a bad life. Looking at the trees and the sky, thinking how to show Felix that she cared. Adria took Felix's hand softly into hers. "Felix, I'm sorry. If I caused you pain by asking, I am truly sorry. I could never imagine what it's like to live through something as traumatic like that. But I can help you now, I want to be close to you." Adria moved his hand to her cheek and nudges it. "I understand, Peter saved me from a life of imprisonment. So I chose to be loyal to him in return, and he stole my heart...literally." Adria said softly. If Felix chose to ask about her life she would tell him.

Avery giggles. "I seriously considering it. I'm not much for animal blood. It turns me sick." She makes a face, slightly bouncing Aidan on her hip. Turning to Red, she asks kindly. "Do you have clothes I might be able to wear? I'd rather not be wearing Pan's clothes." A giggle erupts out of Aidan's small form, and he plays with the cloak, putting his mouth on it. Avery looks down at her brother, giving a soft smile. He was growing at a pace it seemed to her. One minute he was that newborn on her father's lap, now he's a year old, and growing to look more and more like their Uncle Kol. Handsome, and hopefully never growing the personality.

Felix looks at Adria, his expressionless face now filled with something more. Compassion. Hurt. Abandonment. Sadness. Hope. Pain. Her skin against his hand sent warmth up his arm, his body loosens up. Feeling obligated to tell her the truth of Pan's plot, his mouth opens, spilling it. "He didn't save you with intentions of your freedom. He will use you to get what he wants. As he does with I. Your purpose here was not an accident, or coincidence. Your magic is what will ensure that he with the Heart of the Truest Believer comes to Neverland. You are to reach out to all the realms, using every connection to get him here. I apologize for repeating if you had not heard. But the intent on getting the boy- its to save him. Peter isn't living forever, as we speak he is dying. Only the heart will save his life, and renew his youth." Felix bites his lip from the rest, knowing that saying too much would ruin everything- all of Pan's scheme.

"Well if animals make you sick, please help yourself, better me than the wrong person right." Balthazar said not wanting Avery to feel any ailment, he found her very attractive and liked her. Red smiled, "yes of course I will get some." With that Red ran into the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

Adria sighed, full of hurt. Peter only wanted her power, but deep down she already knew that. All his attempts to hide his real intents and his darkness, she could sense it. But serving Peter and experienceing new things, was by far, better than being locked away like her parents wanted. Looking up to Felix, "Thank you, for telling me. Deep down I know he is using me, but that's ok. I told him I would help him, with anything he desired, I intend to keep that promise. He can use me in any way he wishes, even if I didn't want to, I would have no choice." Adria spoke softly. "He has my heart, the spell on this island is unbreakable, and I want to help him. So it's ok with me, and if he needs my power, I know he wouldn't kill me." Adria smiled. Without thinking, Adria pulled Felix close to her, and kissed him. She was gentle and more passionate than the first time.

Upon Red's absence, Avery lays Aidan on the couch, putting a blanket over him. He slowly fell back to sleep, into his wonderful little dreams. Looking up from her brother, she has a deja vu moment, and walks up to Balthazar. She hugs him tightly, head pressed into the spot between his neck and shoulder. "Thank you, for everything, Bal...Is it alright if I call you that?" Avery lifts her head to look into his eyes, arms still around his neck. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness, and sincerity. His were gorgeous now that she took the time to look into them. Mysterious.

Felix furrows his eyebrows together feeling for the girl. "I understand." Without warning, she kissed him, taking him by surprise. Her lips were soft, tasting sweet. Felix's heart pounds loud in his ears, his face turning red from blushing. Noticing that she wasn't budging, he allowed himself to break his inner paranoid boundaries. Lightly, he lays a hand on her cheek, caressing it, while kissing her back. His mind was a mob of fuzz, fingers, arms, legs, all of his body tingling from the electricity that shot from his lips and hers.

Balthazar blushed when Avery hugged him. Heat rising throughout his body. Balthazar finally hugged her back. The man hadn't had a hug, or any form of compassionate contact in a long time. "You may call me what you wish, love." With a voice of honey he hugged her compassionately. Despite the circumstances of their hygiene, Avery smelt good. Balthazar could smell past the dirt and grime, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever smelt in his life.

Adria felt a connection with Felix, more so than she did with Peter. Adria rested her hands on his chest and kissed him deeper. Feeling a desire to be with him, as Pan was with her. Adria broke the kiss, "Felix, do you want to be with me? Intamitly?" Adria blushed looking down. Adria was burning with desire for Felix. A passion that she has never felt, for Pan it was different, she gave herself to him because that's what she thought she wanted, being ignorant. But with Felix, it was what she wanted, he was truly kind, and cared about her.

Avery noticed his hesitation, she tilts her head. "You alright? I didn't weird you out or anything, did I?" She slowly backs up, her eyes during to the sad puppy dog look. Avery studied his body language, and she was already reading past his unspoken words. He fancied her, that was the only conclusion suitable for the way he was postured. The ebony haired girl raises an eyebrow, head still cocked to the side.

Felix licks his lips, breathing becoming heavy when the kiss was broken. Shyly, he looks to the ground, wondering if this was actually happening. With a small stutter, he answers. "Yes...Quite terribly...Adria…" His voice was low, promising and seductive. These feelings, he never had before. Not for anyone. The only feelings he has had for any girl in his entire life was for a girl he never spoke to. Only seen. To Felix, Adria was absolutely stunning. From her snow white hair, to her exotic eyes, to her plump lips, to her chest, to her fit stomach, to her perfect hips and legs- it was all breath taking. Felix's eyes linger from her eyes to her lips, being absorbed by the slight change in tone from their kiss. His blood rushed through him, reddening his cheeks naturally, his pupils dilating from all the new sensations.

Balthazar stuttered a bit, "No no not at all. I just haven't had a proper hug in such a long time, I wasn't ready for it. I liked it, it's nice to have some compassion instead of well, you seen what Pan did." Just thinking about it, his back started to hurt. Despite growing, his wounds were not healed, they still stung. Ignoring it he bowed to Avery, "I am sorry if I gave you the thought."

Adria blushed again, she had only done things intimately once, so she wasn't quite good at anything. "I give myself to you Felix." Adria said getting as close as she could to the blonde. Adria looked into his eyes, almost getting lost in them. "I'm not good at this...we have to...um...work together." Her cheeks were on fire, and she placed her hands on his chest once more. Her hands felt his muscular abs and she shook a little.

Avery senses his discomfort, and she lays her hand on his chest, feeling where the pain was coming from. "Yea, I did...Let me see your wounds…I believe I can help." Her voice was tender, wanting nothing but to relieve him of his suffering.

Felix smiles when he noticed how undone she was becoming before him. "If we are to do anything, the center of our main trail will not be a good place...Come." His voice was low and husky, filled with want and need. Felix leads them through the forest, off the trail, to a small tree hut hidden by brush. Releasing her hand, he clears away the brush to reveal an opening. Gesturing, he stands proud. "This is my home. Pan helped me create it when the Lost Boys came. He knew I enjoyed quiet." Felix's heart kept pumping harder at the thought of having a girl to himself. But not just any girl- Adria.

Bal wanted her hand to stay on his chest, but knew she wanted to help him, nothing more. Balthazar turned around, removing his shirt, to reveal his many many wounds, among scars that were reopened. "You do not have to."

Adria held Felix's hand as he led her to their destination. Adria looked around at the trees as they passed, hearing the crickets as they passed. When Felix lead her to a small hut, and she smiled. "I like it, it is very nice." Adria studied it, and smiled brightly. "It's nice to be alone with just you...Felix." Adria said, blushing as she said his name.

Avery frowns at the sight of them. She pulls his shirt back down, and bites into her skin, tear wounds open into her flesh. Holding it out to Bal, she is persistent. "Drink. It'll heal your wounds. Please…" Avery lifts her wrists, eyes sincere of its magic to help him ease the pain.

Felix bites his lip, letting a smile make way to its face, a genuine smile. Pearly white teeth glistening in the torch light. With the drop of his head, he gives a slight shake in disbelief, hands on his hips. Looking back up to Adria, he settles with a soft grin, eyes warm. "I like it too...Adria." He mimics her, finding himself to be quite a charmer. Felix starts building his confidence with her, and it was great for him to feel open for once. Slowly, his walls began to crumble, his defenses shattering. All because of her existence in front of him.

Bal shook his head no, "No love, I couldn't possibly. I'd rather carry the pain than, drink from you. It isn't right, I can not." Balthazar was surprised, his belief led him to say no. Bal was a kind hearted guy, wanting to help and not cause people pain.

The light shone on her violet eyes. The breeze blew her hair, giving a look of falling snow. Adria loved his smile, it was beautiful. The best smile she'd ever seen. "Felix, should we um...go in." Her composure was failing, feeling more and more shy and shakey.

Avery didn't take no as an answer. "It truly is nothing. Now, do I have to force it, or will you gladly take it without another word?" Her eyebrows raised, edging him to just drink from her. "You don't need so much to the point I'm dying because of it." She giggles, her other hand going to cover her mouth, cutely.

Felix took note of her breaking composure, and he fought mentally of what to do. With a slight nod, he enters, hoping and also not hoping that she would/wouldn't follow. The blonde walks down the stairs, entering his room. The walls were decorated the same as Pan's first room. Diamonds sparkled like stars in the dreary darkness. His bed, a simple cot made of animal furs that laid on the floor in the corner, accompanied by a small stand in which held a small coconut candle. The room smelt of coconuts, and tropical heat. Felix turns his body, awaiting the girl.

Bal continued to resist. "Please, I can not. I could never do that." Balthazar still did not want to drink her blood. He refused, not only because he likes her. He also refused because, with his crazy fucked up family, he could end up liking it and set him on the wrong path.

Adria hesitated for a moment, but only a moment. Then Adria followed after Felix. The pale girl walked down some stairs to his room. Adria smiled at its interior, it was lovely. A smiled adorned her lips. The smell of coconut filling her nostrils, adding to the lovely feeling it brought her. "It is very nice here, it smells like coconuts." Said the girl softly, approaching Felix. "Very comfortable, and..." Adria looked down. "Kinda romantic."

Ignoring his denials, and wanting to help regardless of his word, she shoves her healing arm into his mouth. Just enough blood made it down his throat, and she took her arm away, it healing up completely. "See? Wasn't hard. Sorry if it tastes bad. Your father was in that mix." She wags a finger, letting a soft chuckle escape her lips. Avery knew Bal would be upset, but not for long. Especially, if he like her the way she believes he does.

Felix blushes at the compliment of his home. He always did enjoy tidey, comforting environments. It was the highlight of his days when he'd come back from a blood bath of childsplay. It gave him a place to relax, allow himself to become with peace with all that he has done. But it was also his hell. All due to the fact that he was alone with his mind- his worst enemy. Felix shyly walks up to her, eyes drifting from lust, but more with passion. "I come here to relax. Might I say, it does one hellofa job…." He looks around the room, proud of his work.

Bal was a bit upset, but knew she only wanted to help. "I guess...thank you. Please refrain from doing that again." Balthazar asked. "Please in return, drink from me, you are thirsty. I don't want you get sick over an animal." Bal insisted.

Adria pushes her chest against his. Bringing her hands to his. She leans in and kisses him, with a firey passion, only felt through the kiss. Adria moved his hands to her hips, urging him to use them. "Felix..." She trailed off, kissing him deeper.

Avery smiles just like her Aunt Rebekkah, and gets close to Bal. Instinctively, she kisses the area she is going to bite, before sinking her teeth into his neck. Taking in a few gulps, she releases him from her, and upon habit, kisses him deeply in appreciation of allowing her to feed on him.

Felix is stunned by her sudden acts, but goes along with it. Feeling his internal hunger rage, he grips her hips, kissing her back, enjoying the connection of electricity that sparked at their lips. Her saying his name the way she did made him go crazy. Felix then picks her up, his hands on her ass. He pushes her against the wall, getting deep into her kisses. The boy feels himself cripple to the girl's warmth, each knot in his body undoing from her touch. His body reacted upon animalistic instinct, and he grinds into her pelvis, a grunt echoes in his throat.

Bal didn't move as he let her take her fill. Blushing all the while. After she was done he was happy that he could help her. When she kissed him, he was at surprise, but enjoyed it. Bal kissed her back, but parted from her, "I'm sorry. Ahh um thank you." Balthazar fumbles with his words.

Adria puts her hands around Felix's neck. Then she wraps her legs around his waist. As he kisses her, a small moan slips past her lips. All Adria could think about was him, how warm he made her feel. The feeling in her core grew, "Felix.." She moaned his name. The more their lips were connected, the more she wanted him, and she hoped he wanted her.

Avery covers her mouth, gasping. "I'm so, so sorry! I have a nasty habit of doing that…" Embarrassed, her face gleams a pink, her eyes still glowing yellow of her wolf. She bows her head, and quickly walks over to Aidan to try cutting through the awkward moment. His lips were nice to her. Very nice. Nicer than all the other boys she has kissed. But this was no boy, he was a man. A handsome man at that. To Avery, he was more attractive as a man than a boy. Avery mentally smacks herself in the forehead, calling herself stupid.

Felix growls into their kiss, electricity shocking every part of his body. A growth in his pants said clear of what was happening to him. It was getting to be extremely uncomfortable, and quite bothersome. But he ignores it, and relishes in the moment of Adria. He brings them to the bed, setting her down on it. With his growing excitement, he removes his shirt, exposing his glistening abs and chest muscles. He was by far stronger than Pan physically, and bigger in other aspects soon Adria was to learn. Felix sat next to Adria, and starts kissing her neck, his hand on her upper thigh, rubbing lightly with some pressure.

Bal shook his head, "it's not a problem at all." Balthazar cleared his throat and went to check on Red. But as he was about to get her, she appeared. "Sorry it took so long, I was trying to guess your size. I hope these fit." Red sensed the tension, "Bal, why don't you go outside and get some wood." Bal did as Red asked. "Wha happened?" Red asked smirking.

Adria was getting more and more heated. Every time he touched her was a slice of heaven. Just his warm lips were perfect. Adria wished, that Felix was her first, and they haven't even done anything yet. When Felix removes his shirt, Adria gets flustered and excited. She couldn't deny that he had quite the body, a good strong, fit one, very well built. Adria moaned as he started kissing her neck, even more so when he lightly put pressure, rubbing her upper thigh. Adria removed his cloak he let her borrow, exposing her bra to him. Her chest heaving up and down fast, with excitement.

Avery smirks at Red. "I kissed him." She said casually. To her, it wasn't a big deal. But to everyone else it seemed, it did. He allowed himself to fall victim, opening opportunity for her absorb his sanity by her little tricks. In a sense, she was as bad as Pan, taking advantage, but also enjoying it in the mean time. "I do it as habit to everyone I feed off of." Avery shrugs her shoulder, not giving her actions much thought.

Felix kissed down her neck to her chest, biting lightly at each breast. For some strange reason, a girls chest always caught his attention most about a girl. How they bounced in a way that a boys did not- unless they were disgustingly massive. His hands rubbed up and down her thighs slowly. Felix kisses his way up to her mouth, kneeling in front of her. The boy's nails clawed at her thighs as his temperature rises. He moves his hands to undo his belt.

Red smirked, "you kissed him. I bet he liked that. It doesn't take a wolfs eyes to see that he fancies you." Red said honestly. "Why do you think it's nothing? It supposed to show that bond between two people."

Bal collected wood, thinking of Avery's soft warm lips on his. Bal brought his middle and index fingers to his lips, where hers once were. "Why, why do I feel this way." Balthazar questioned himself.

Adria shook with positive sensations at each kiss. Each bite at her breast sent little shocks of pleasure down her spine and up again. Never had she been more attracted by a boy. Small moans again escaped past her trembling lips, his clawing at her thighs was bliss. When he went to remove his belt, she placed her hands on his belt and undid it for him, slowly. "Felix." She whispers to him.

Avery giggles. "I don't know. He seemed pretty freaked that I did. I'm positive that he was wishing to get out." 'Just like every guy in my life...' She thinks to herself, keeping her smile on her takes the clothes from Red, thanking her, then goes to the back to change.

Felix allows her to undo his belt, her fingers brush lightly against the large bulge that was quite visible through his semi-tight pants. His attention was all hers when she said his name, although he went back to kissing her.

Red shook her head, "No, he certainly likes you. I know this to be fact. I can hear him, he's talking to himself out there." Red said laughing. "Don't be quick to judge a guy, not all of them are bad, like Balthazar. He is one of the few good ones. Ever since he was a boy. Can't you hear him out there?"

Bal had found a good size bundle of wood. "I like her, but I doubt she'd ever like me. I'm the son of a psycho, and a sorry excuse of a man." Bal was rambling to himself, unaware he could be heard.

Adria flushed more, noticing his bulge in his pants. Adria wanted him badly, she kissed him back with fire in her eyes. "Felix... Your driving me crazy..." She pleaded with him. Adria moved her hands to her bra, removing it, letting her beast free, no longer constrained by the piece of clothing.

Avery sighs. "I can, I just choose not to. If he needs privacy, I'll gladly grant him it." She then started listening in, defying her word of his privacy. Smiling at Red, she looks to the ground, hearing him taunt himself with crude names. How she felt the urge to go outside, and kiss all those thoughts away. Technically, she could. She could compel him. but thats not fair to him.

Felix's eyes wander to her exposed chest, a bead of sweat breaking free from his skin, drawing a line down the side of his face. Lightly, he kisses around her right breast, then suckling softly on her nipple. The boy removes his pants, leaving him in his boots and underwear made of tiger's skin. Had he not met her, such events would create an unstoppable humility within him, and he wouldn't be able to look at her again. However, since the circumstances are different, he'd go everyday experiencing what he was. Felix climbs on top of Adria, pressing into her, between her legs. He felt the heat of his own being connect to hers, and a blissful explosion erupts in his brain. The blonde roughly kisses her, finally letting go of the morals he grew up with. He was hers, and she was his for the night. "Adria.." Felix slips her name off his tongue in a moan as he continues to rub against her.

Red shook her head, "he always did that. Always hating himself. Ashamed I suppose." Red said feeling for him.

Bal paced back and forth. "Stop this, just forget about it. She probably thought it was nothing. Just shut up." Balthazar slapped himself. "Owch." He rubbed his cheek, he ended up slapping himself harder than he'd thought.

Adria feels nothing but want, his suckling on her nipple only pushed her further. Adria admires his tiger skin underwear. They were fitting of Felix, looking at him, if he were an animal she would see him as a mighty tiger. His pressing against her, drove her hormones crazy. The rough kiss was pleasurable, and she returned it gently. Another moan, as he continued to rub against her. Her name on his tongue, she just couldn't take it. "Felix...I...I want...you know..." Adria breathed out softly.

Avery slightly frowns. 'Maybe I can change him...' "I'm going to go outside, talk to him. Maybe I can help…" With that, she exited the home, walking around the house to find him with the wood. She can't help but laugh at his troubles, but remained quiet with so. Avery walks over to him. "You alright? You seem a bit….conflicted." Her voice was innocent.

Felix complies to her wishes. "As you wish….Adria." His voice was very low, hunger for her body demolishing every point left of sanity within him. He was now his internal beast, and upon its awakening, he removed the rest of clothing blocking what the two craved most. Felix sucks on her neck, while positioning himself right. Looking up, he asks for permission to enter, his legs shaking with anticipation.

Bal jumped and ceased hit ranting when Avery spoke. He hesitated, "I'm fine...just a bit, I don't know what I am." Bal said honestly. Not conflicted, Bal just didn't know how to voice his feelings, or know if she could ever like him.

Now completely exposed to Felix, a warm inviting smile was graced upon her lips. Finally, her body would get what it's been craving. What Felix built up inside her. Adria nodded giving the blonde permission. Knowing what to expect, Adria prepared herself. Determined not to feel any pain, and to make this the best for Felix. Adria whispered his name into his ear, "...Felix..."

Avery furrows her eyebrows, crossing her arms, head cocked to her side, "Is there anything you want to talk about? I'm here to help, you know that…" She trailed off, and then walks up to him, putting her hand on his cheek. "Trust in me, Bal. Trust that whatever it is, it will be alright." Her voice was reassuring, and it calmed herself for her nerves were rustling anxiously under her skin.

Felix takes a deep breath before slowly pushing into Adria, pulling slightly out to help her expand, then back in a little deeper. Sparks went off in his brain as the intensity sprouted from his manhood up throughout his body. The blonde moans each time he gets deeper within her, grunting every now and then. Opening his eyes to Adria, he exposes his entirety to her. He was vulnerable to her, completely open to whatever she desired. "Adria…" Felix mutters in a low tone before pushing his head into the crook of her neck, fastening his pace when he was able to fit his entire member into her- which for him was hard work. It was either she was too tiny, or he too big. He only hoped that she wasn't hurt from his size, but found enjoyment from the physically connection. Felix positions himself a little more comfortably, lifting her hips slightly to go further in. His thrusts got hard, hitting solidly within her. His nails scratched at her skin, his body burning with lust.

Bal took a deep breath, and tried building up his courage. "Well.."her hand was soft and warm. "I, kinda sort of maybe have feelings...for ahh you." He blushed and looked down. "You are beautiful, kind, and very smart."

Adria moaned once Felix started to enter her. The feeling of him in her, sent delightful chills up her body. He was certainly bigger than Peter, much bigger. Adria started to kiss his neck, as he got deeper and deeper inside her. Once placing his head in the crook of her next more moans left her mouth. His fastening pace, gained him a deep and load moan erupting from her throat. His scratching felt good, making her want him all the more, and he hit her one spot that sent waves of ecstasy to her core, her mind, everywhere. Her hands gripped his hair a bit roughly, tugging it lightly.

Avery blushed at his words. Red was right. Bal did like her. But, how come he didn't realize that she had feels for him too? "Bal…" She starts in an apologetic voice, letting him fall bate to her 'rejection.' "Bal...I like you too...thats why I kissed you…" Avery looks up at him, deep into his eyes. She could see the pain hiding behind his irises, but it didn't fool her from how he felt. The ebony girl places her hand on his cheek once more, cupping it gently. "Thats why….I want to kiss you." Her voice remained tender to the tone, wishing nothing be him to realize her desires for him.

Felix bites her neck, sucking harshly, He felt something building inside him, growing and growing with each passing second, each thrust, each wave of intense pleasure. Coming to conclusion that it was to be his release, he decides to warn her- knowing the outcome his release may have on her future. "Adria...I'm...close…" His voice is vacant of emotions, just his hunger that soon was to be quenched. Felix's entire lower body seized up, his nerves on fire. He started to hit his release, his mind pushed from thoughts- all focused on his internal build. Being unable to contain his seed any longer, his body tenses up, letting go into her body. Felix moans loudly with it, allowing its flow to drag him close to her chest, soon collapsing on her at its end. He never felt that sort of rush before. Never had he touched himself, or feel the outcome to him being touched. Felix's eyes begin to close, but before he falls asleep, he pulls out of the girl, landing on his side next to her. Then, he is casted into a deep slumber.

Bal was over joyed with what Avery spoke. A feeling of happiness filling him. Bal smiles as he puts his hands lightly on her cheeks, "I will always keep you safe no matter what. I'd do anything if it let me keep you safe." Bal then proceeds to to kiss her.

Adria moans at his biting and sucking on her neck harshly. Adria could feel her realease approaching, the growing tightness at her core. Upon hearing Felix warn her he was close, she grew closer. At his climax, she herself climaxed. Very tired she didn't move for a minute. His tired body on hers was a lot of pressure, but she didn't care. Him pulling out made her feel empty, but when Felix fell asleep she giggled. "Peter did the same." She whispered to herself, covering them up. Adria cuddled close to Felix, wanting his warmth. As Adria drifted off to sleep, she hoped Peter wouldn't get angry, finding that Felix actually cares about her, whereas Peter only wanted to use her. She wondered if Peter meant anything he said to her, any of the kindness he showed her, or love she noticed in him.

Avery grins sweety at the man before her, his excitement visible. When he put his hand on her cheek, her heart started to pound. And the moment his lips touched hers, it was like something locked in place in her mind. A feeling of safety fell over her, and she leans into his kiss, putting her hands on his chest, gripping slightly at his clothed being. Avery's cheeks burn pink with a blush, happiness bubbling and creating butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The girl moved her hands up around his neck, kissing him a little deeper, allowing nothing but her growing love, and instincts to guide her. She pulls away from Bal's lips, looking him in his eyes. "I will be your guardian, your lover." Avery uses her finger to circle his chest. "And I only hope, that I'm called upon when you're in danger….I'd rip anyone apart to keep you well." She kisses him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Felix slowly wakes up, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He looks beside him to find Adria, asleep. A small smile sets upon his lips, and he kisses her head before standing up, and getting dressed. Once finished, he folds her clothes, sets them on the bed, and covers her with a blanket to keep her warm. Using the magic Pan had taught him, he created a letter with his hand written on it.

Dear Adria,

Might I say that last night was wonderful. I have no regrets for it in the slightest. However, we need to be sure that nothing like that ever happens again. For I fear that Pan will do something mindlessly. this will remain a secret amongst us. but if you wish hard enough, I believe that I can make this happen again. By the time you wake up I'll be at camp, tending to our hungover friend. Do not follow immediately, he will be suspicious. I suggest you bathe, as I am going to You reek of sex.

Love,

Felix

Felix lays it beside her head, and then rushes from the room, putting his hood over his head. Seeing Pan asleep at the camp was a relief to him, it meant he never noticed his absence. However, when he got closer, Pan lifted his head casually, smirking devilishly at Felix. "Good morning Felix! I see that you... left me alone quite late in the night. You couldn't have had the decency to bring me up to my room like the designated boy?" He makes a pout face, slowly standing up. Felix keeps his emotions clear off his face as Pan walks close to him, smelling him. The blondes heart pounded as his nerves began biting him. "Why so nervous, Felix?" Peter's voice was husky, beating into the blonde's head. "Just trying to deal with a hangover, Pan. As you must be as well." Peter puts a hand to his head, agreeing. "Alright…." The blonde nods, and is about to walk to his duties when Peter's voice stops him. "Where's my beloved Adria? The boys didn't rip her pink flesh that much did that? It'd be a shame that she be loose when I take her again…." Felix turns around. "I don't know, Peter. I fell asleep around the time you did." With that, he walked off to his morning chores. Waking up the boys, sending out on a hunt, cook breakfast, and then set up games to entertain the boys.

Peter shakes his head, chuckling to himself. How silly was the boy to keep secrets from him. He knew that Felix slept with Adria, he reeked of her scent, as well as that of release. If only he knew that he doesn't care, just as long as she is still tight enough for his enjoyment. Peter goes to where Felix lives, and enters the small tree, nose cringing at the stench of coconuts and sex that floated in the air in thick, invisible clouds. Looking to the bed, he sees Adria's sleeping form- he grins sickly. Might as well make a game out of the events. Peter stands in the door, leaning slightly with his arms crossed, watching her sleep. Oh, how she will have a heart attack upon her awakening. And he will take advantage of it, certainly he will take advantage of it.

Bal was ecstatic, he would protect her as long as he lived. This girl had changed his life, in such a short time. Avery was the one who gave him the courage to leave Neverland. Bal wanted to be with her forever. "I want to be with you forever, as long as I live, no one will be on my mind but you." Bal pulled her into another kiss, one hat would put Snow White and Prince Charmimg to shame.

Adria woke up with a smile gracing her lips. Adria was on her side, her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. The girl noticed the absence of Felix, and a note. Adria picked it up and read it, as she read a smile was still present in her face. When she got to the part of not telling Peter, it faded a little. Adria understood why Felix would want to hide it. Adria put the note down and closed her eyes stretching, and sitting up. When Adria opened her eyes, Peter was in her vision, nearly giving the poor girl a heart attack. Adria gripped her chest, breathing deeper from the scare. "P-Peter..." She stuttered out.

Avery giggles into their kiss. "Forever is quite a long time, and thats the fate I'm to be burdened with…" It was true, thats what will happen to her and her brothers. Once they reach their determined age, their bodies freeze, and time will be nothing but numbers in accordance to their bodies clocks. The girl loses herself in his eyes, comfort warming her body. If she was to love him for eternity, even past his death, she will do it. Her Uncle Elijah has been doing that for over a thousand years, living in memory of his first love. Although his love ended in tragedy- killing her for his thirst, blinded too much by his internal hunger to realize he ripped her apart. Her grandmother didn't try saving the girl, only used her blood for a magic that Avery never heard of. The girl sighs, thinking of her family once more.

Peter flashes a brilliant grin. "Hello there, dearie." He walks towards her, arms dropping to his sides. "I see you had quite the night with my secondhand, Felix. Well, I smell it more than see it." Peter pinches the bridge of his nose, wiping the air away mockingly. Subsiding his kiddingness, his face turns serious. "What you have done, Adria, it will be coming with a price. Such consequence will make you shudder, and wish you laid no finger upon any of my boys." Peter's voice was full of hate, his eyes storming a hurricane ready to tear, rip, gore, destroy anything in his path. Without another word, he left Felix's home, blood boiling. He was on a hunt for that boy who betrayed him. Regardless of his position, he was to be mercilessly punished.

Bal smiled, reassuringly. He knew what he wanted, and Bal was prepared to pay the price. "Let me share your fate, make it our burden." Bal was serious, the man wanted to be like his love, to be able to protect her forever, not having to worry if she will be alright if he died. Balthazar would give anything for Avery, even his life.

Adria watched Peter his kiddingness making her nervous. Wondering what he was going to do. Adria didn't for a second regret the nights events with Felix. Adria wondered why Peter cared. He was going to let his other boys forcibly take her and let them do what they wanted, but he gets angry when it's Felix. At Peter's threat, it shook Adria. All Adria could think of was Felix, when Peter left, Adria scrambled to get dressed. She booked it out of Felix's home, going to warn Felix. 'I have to get to him first!' Adria thought as she ran.

Avery frowns, and turns away. "It is not something I wish you to live with. You can not grow old. You cannot have children. You're slain to the moon, and the blood of people. Plus, if you lived with me in my realm, we'd always be under attack. Its not a safe lifestyle, Bal…." She looks to the ground, biting her lip, playing with her finger nails. "I'll inform you furthermore for a little while longer of such a decision this is...it will rip your magic from you, and you won't be able to protect me. I'm stronger. Far stronger. What I don't have is magic, which you have...Please, don't think that it'd be the best idea for you...its far worse than you'd imagine.."

Peter spies him at the camp, and he removes his dagger from its sheath. "Felix!" His voice booms throughout the camp, causing silence to become the loudest noise. Felix turns to look at his leader, and with a bow, his attention was all Peter's. "Yes, Pan?" His sarcasm dripped behind his monotonous words. Knowing Pan knew made him nervous, but for not just his life, but Adria's. "I took a visit to your hut out in the foliage...and my, how I was surprised to see someone there out of the ordinary. Do you know who that someone was?" He approached Felix, who stood erect and strong compared to Pan. "I know exactly who it wa-" Pan slices Felix's face, causing blood to run down his cheek. "Yes, you do. Now, Felix...we will make a little game out of this." Peter touched noses with the bleeding boy, his eyes wilder than any animal in the forest. Peter pointed to one of the boys to throw Felix a sword. He catches it effortlessly, never leaving his locked eyes with Pan. "This game, shall be a duel. Whomever wins, promises to never touch or look at her again. This game….can also lead to death, that is. If you wish to grow to that extreme...chance." Peter chuckles in Felix's emotionless face, waiting a second longer for the boy to make the first blow. As predicted, Felix lets out a yell the moment his sword made contact with Pan's weapon, the crack sparking light amongst the watchers. The Lost Boys howled with excitement, hoping to see bloodshed.

Bal lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Love, living here is no different, someone is always trying to kill you here. My love for you, will never change, I will give up anything and everything to be with you. Had I cared about my magic, I wouldn't have asked. If we were to live in your realm, there would be no magic anyway, why miss what can not be used. I never really used it anyway. Magic always comes with a price, and it almost always isn't good. I will give it up for you in a heartbeat, to be with you forever. All I want is for us to be happy together." Balthazar put all of his love and sincerity into his statement, hoping she will understand.

Adria ran to the camp, upon arriving she froze. Pan face to face with Felix, and Felix was bleeding. Adria didn't want to see Peter hurt Felix, because of her. Adria knew she had to do something, Peter needed to stop playing his games for once. Adria ran into the camp, stopping a few feet from the two in combat. "Peter! Stop it!" Adria yelled trying to get in the way, to stop this madness. Adria would charge in and get in front of Peter's blade if she had to.

Avery's face said otherwise. Yes, he was opening to her, but there was no way she'd be the one to change him. She would never forgive herself. Smiling lightly to Bal, she shakes her head faintly. "I'm sorry Bal, but I can't let you. If it were to happen, it mustn't be from me. For something to happen to you, I don't know how I'd feel. I couldn't bare it, Bal…" Pulling away, she walks back into the house, head low with guilt of her feelings.

Peter uses his magic to throw her a distance away. "I'm sorry dearie, but this game is for big boys only." He shouts to her, then looks Felix in the eye once more. The two stepped back, weapons pointed at the other- backs slightly hunched, their footing light and feathery. Their eyes remained locked, muscles ready to bleed. Pan decides to be the first, and slashes his dagger at the blonde, He blocks the hit, pushing Peter away. They catch themselves in a heated sword battle, clashes, clanks, and grunts echoing. The fight went on for a while, each coming close to the others throats at least 7 times- neither ready to back down. Irritated beyond belief, Pan throws himself at Felix, his dagger sliding over Felix's sword, right into his abdomen. Stunned, Felix drops his weapon, and fell to his knees. Blood gushed as he tried to stop it, face twisted in pain. The blonde looks up to his superior, and gives a nod of fair game. "You've won, Pan. Have your girl." Peter smirks, putting his dagger away, admiring his work.

Balthazar sighs, "I'm so stupid. Forever, she may not want it to be forever. I still keep hopes, perhaps one day." He talks to himself. Bal brings the wood inside. Then places it by the fire.

Adria hit the ground hard, the breath being knocked out of her. Adria was forced to watch, unable to do anything, knowing Pan would keep her away. When Felix gave up, Adria ran to him. "Felix." Adria put her hands on his bleeding wound, healing him.

Avery feels bad about her word choice. She knew he must have been beating himself up again, all because she was adamant about it. The girl sits next to her sleeping brother, and wonders where Colten went off to. On queue, she hears a wolf's howl in the distance. Something seemed off with it though. It wasn't the howl of victory, but of distress. Avery's eyes widen, and she goes to run out the door, her eyes during yellow. "Colten's in trouble!" She screams before exiting the house, jumping into the air, and turning into her white wolf. As the wolf ran, she howled, signaling shes coming to help.

Peter looks to the girl, and pulls her away from healing Felix. "No healing losers. They're to deal with their wound to regain their strength. He'll be fine." This girl was truly getting on his nerves. Having to tell her things that the boys already knew. He said it once, if he said it again, she would be as good as dead when the Heart of the Truest Believer comes and dies for him. Felix grumbles, staggering to stand. He shakes hands with Peter, a swift nod of 'good game.' Peter excuses him from his duties, allowing him to go back to his hut and rest. Felix walks off to his home, breathing heavy as blood seeps down his body.

Bal hears Avery yell hat her brother is in trouble. He runs after her to see if he can help. Red stays with the baby. Bal hopes that her brother is alright, with the dangers of the forest.

Adria grunts being pulled away from Felix. Knowing not to anger Peter anymore. "I'm sorry Peter, what do you wish me to do?" Adria asked looking down, bowing her head. In a way hoping he would punish her, to get her hate out of her mind.

Avery's heart was pounding in her chest. She followed her brothers scent, and soon his screams of pain. We he came into sight, he was floating in the air, bare skinned, holding his throat. There was a dark haired woman using magic on him, causing him pain. Avery stops behind the woman, lowering her head, growling. Two sentries appeared, holding swords to the wolf. The woman turns around, her eyes filled with evil. Avery thought for a moment, and remembered Bal saying something about an evil queen. Baring her teeth, her hair sticks up.

Peter looks Adria up and down, disgusted by her. He snapped his fingers at Jason and Marcus, catching their attention. "Bring her to our dear friend Wendy, won't you now? I'm sure she would enjoy the company." Peter's glare burns through Adria's head. The two boys grab both her arms, and haul her off in the direction of the cages. Her punishment for acting like an animal, was to be treated as one.

Balthazar finally caught up, to find the Evil Queen, causing the problems. Bal ran out, and to the queen. "Your majesty. Please do not harm these poor creatures." Bal started bowing to her. "They are my pets, and I am still training them. Please forgive my recklessness. Do not hurt them." Bal pleaded respectfully.

Adria looks at Peter then to the boys. Adria didn't fight them, only hating more. Adria was conflicted, between two boys. As she was dragged away, Adria looked at the trees, and the ground, listened to the birds. All the while wondering if Felix was ok. 'I hope he is alright...now Peter hates me. I'm sure to die after he uses me. Maybe if I only do as I'm told, he will like me again..' Adria thought to herself.

The queen looks to Bal, arching an eyebrow. "They're no innocence. This one turned to a boy. They're beasts, and shall be destroyed." Her magical grip tightened on Colten's throat, causing his face to turn blue, eyes rolling back. Avery growls at the queen, ready to pounce on her to save her brother. "As for you, harvesting these monsters will only mean death on your part. Boys, please execute this traitor." The two men slowly approach the man.

Felix wanders the forest to his home, his vision becoming blurred at the amount of blood he lossed. He makes it to his home, but falls before he make it through the door. Everything goes black around him, his ears ringing. Perhaps this was his end, he was to never see Adria again.

Bal tries to think quick, thinking of anything that will stall or persuade her. "Do not dare kill me! Or a curse will be put on you by the Dark One, and you will regret even threatening me! Let us go, or face his wrath." Bal said knowing he either saved them, or screwed them over, but it was the only thing he could think of.

Adria searched within herself, to connect with Felix, feeling him fade. With as much energy as she could muster, Adria pushed the boys away just enough to send the blast of energy to Felix, the same energy she used to heal Peter, but more powerful, nothing could stop it making its way to Felix or stopping it from healing him.

Avery jumps at the queen while Bal was talking, earning herself a snapped neck. Thankfully due to her healing ability, it went back into place, and she got up. Bewildered by her recovery, the queen releases Colten, dropping him to the solid ground below him. "What the hell are you?" Avery guessed that the woman never heard of her kind. It only made her smile behind her wolf mask. Using her telepathy, she reached to the woman's mind. "I'm a hybrid. Half wolf. Half vampire. I'm unstoppable. I'm not a beast. Nor monster. But a guardian. As my brother is. Leave now, and one day we'll meet. I will join you as your guardian, my queen." With that, she ran to fetch her brother, her jaws pick him up and flings him onto her back. Faster than ever, she bolts from the scene, leaving Bal with the queen.

-Felix's dream-

Felix awakens to his old room at his old home, covered in dust. Frightened, he shoots up, feeling for his wound that was non-existent. Instead, he found bruises, the same ones he had the day he killed his family. Slowly, he walks through the home, hearing screams at the end of the hall. The boy enters the room to see his father slicing him in the face. Felix winces at it, touching his eye, feeling the pain that the boy felt before him. His younger brother, Tommy, was on the floor, crying. What happened next shot as a blur. His once crying brother was no more, chopped into pieces. His body hovered over the scene, tears streaming down his face. The Felix in the dream screams his brother's name, shaking at the blood and gore that now splattered his bedroom. Felix closes his eyes, and found himself below himself, the face he never saw was staring at him, raising a knife. Felix screams before he is stabbed by himself.

-end of dream-

Felix shoots up out of his dream, confused at finding himself in his own bed. He touches his abdomen, to find a healing pink scar, puffy and tender. His eyes were frantic, and searched the room, scared to find himself ready to kill.

Balthazar looked at the queen. Unsure if she even remembered he was there. Bal decided to take his chance and hightail it out of her sight. He was able to die, and he wasn't even close to the Queens strength in magic.

Adria watched as the boys scattered at her power. Adria figured they thought she was trying to kill them or something. The snowy haired girl took her chance to go to Felix. Adria ran to his home, and ran to him. "Felix?" She called out to him.

Avery manages to make it to the house, her tongue hanging from her mouth, tail between her legs. Whimpering, she looks to see if Colten was alright. He was, dazed and all. Colten smiles lightly at her, his face turning back to its normal color. "Thank you, Avery...Thank you." He stuffs his face into her fur, clutching it like it was all he had in his life.

Felix's breath is heavy, eyes wild. He hears his name called, but through his mind, hears it as his boy was silent, seeing someone walk into his home. It was Adria, but he saw his mother, pestering him. The whites of his eyes were completely visible, fear stricken beyond belief. "Get away you fucking bitch!" He screams, nostrils flaring. His hand was point to Adria, shaking, like he was seeing a ghost. As the girl got closer, he huddled farther. "Mother, stay away from me! Get away!" Tears stream down his cheeks, body shaking wildly.

Bal ran back to the cabin, catching his breath. Red came out and looked at all of them. "What happened?" She asked worried. "It was the Evil Queen." Bal replied to the red hooded girl. "They have to stay in for a while, that woman is vial and evil. Please all of you come in quickly." Red pleaded. Bal waited for everyone to enter, checking the surroundings.

Adria slowly walked closer, hearing him curse at her hurt. But when he called her mother, Adria realized what he was talking about, who he thought she was. Adria walked up to him slowly, and swiftly hugged him. "Felix, it's alright...its me Adria shhh it's alright. I'm here, I'm here." Adria said leightly petting his head as she hugged and shushed him. She lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm here for you, it's ok. Shh."

Avery turns human again so she can fit through the door, her brother rolling off her back. She grabs him by his arm, yanking him into the house. Ignoring the fact that they were unclothed, she just him tight. "You're a bloody idiot!" Colten chuckles. "But I'm your blood idiot, sister!" The two laugh together.

Felix freaks out the closer she got, the farther back he pushed until he hit the wall. His eyes were wider than ever, fear painted upon his body. Hearing a difference in voice, his breathing starts to calm, and soon his hallucination was over. Felix looks up to see Adria before him, his eyes go soft. She hugs him, comforting the best of her ability. Felix cries into her, his sobs shaking his entire being.

Bal enters after looking the area over. "Don't go outside for a while, please." Red asked kindly. Bal looked at Avery, "what were you thinking, trying to attack her, I was worried, hearing your neck snap like that...I almost died right there..."Bal said upset, he understood the concept that things like that couldn't kill his love, but it still scared him.

Adria held him to her more. "It's alright Felix, I'm here. Cry as much as you need, I'm here to comfort and heal you." Adria kissed his forehead, softly. Petting his head trying to calm him.

Avery chuckles at his concern. "Don't worry! Ever! I'm of the original bloodline, the only thing that can kill me is a white oak stake!" She walks up to him, and kisses him. "It's a lot harder to kill someone who is supposed to live for eternity. Don't ever worry about me." Avery smiles at him. Colten rolls his eyes, laughing to himself.

Felix sobs for a while, his grip tightening every now and then. His cries begin to fade, and soon he stops, just lying his head against her. The boy's cheeks were hot, dripping of his tears, pain numbing his body. Realizing how weak and pathetic he was, he backs away. "I apologize...I don't know what came over me." He quickly wipes away his tears, looking away from Adria.

Bal closes his eyes as Avery kisses him. Not worry, ever, that wouldn't be possible for the raven haired man. "Avery, as long as there is a breath in me, as long as I can think of you, I will always worry, no matter what. Because I care about you.." Bal smiled.

Adria shakes her head, "Felix it's fine. Everyone needs to cry at some point. Felix, I will be here for you, if you ever need anything, please tell me." Adria kisses him softly, not caring if Pan finds out or punishes her for it.

"That's sweet, Balthazar. But I speak the whole truth. Sure I may get some bumps and bruises, but I ALWAYS recover. I promise." She kisses his cheek before taking Colten to the other room to figure out what he should wear, since they were both still naked. "I love how he didn't take in consideration your...physical state." Colten taunts her, pulling on a shirt. Avery rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. I know he did. I got an, AMAZING BOD!" The girl emphasizes her body, showing off. Colten chuckles at his sister. "You're on crack." "Well so aren't you!" "Love you too, sister." "Love you, brother."

Felix sucks in a deep breath, knowing that what the girl was saying was right. Wanting her comfort, he leans into her again after she kisses him, closing his eyes, breathing in her scent. She was the first one he fell vulnerable to, the first he began falling for. The girl was interesting to say the least, it only lured him in even more. Felix cuddles close, allowing himself to slowly fall asleep.

Bal had noticed that Avery was, naked. But he was a gentleman, and kept his eyes away only to look at her enchanting eyes. Bal knew she spoke true, but that constant worry was always there. Bal thought back to the Queen, he was sure that now the Queen would want her and he brother, and he would be powerless to stop her. 'Maybe I should make a deal with my brother, or maybe make a deal with her." Bal thought to himself sitting down. The his emerald man was troubled, and he couldn't hide it either. Bal considered giving himself to the Queen to protect his love and her family.

Adria smiled as he slowly fell asleep. "Rest, so that I can finish healing you." Adria whispered, placing a hand on where his wound had been. A faint light appeared and Adria finished healing him, it was just a scar now, no pain will be felt from it. "When you wake, I have a request." Adria said to the sleeping Felix, hoping he couldn't hear her. "You will have to lock me in that cage. Pretend I tried to escape and you coughs me, and pretend your still hurt. But now you must rest. Rest and have wonderful dreams, for I am here for you." Adria put her fingers through his hair softly, watching him sleep.

Avery gets dressed, and enters the main room once more. Taking in a deep breath, the girl walks to Bal, a slight smile on her lips. "Hey." She could smell his natural scent, or what was left on him from being in Neverland so long. In reality she wanted to thank him for helping her save her brother. Had he not caused a distraction, he wouldn't be free.

Felix wakes up a while later, his body being sore from his position against Adria. Looking up innocently, he studies her face for a second. How her pale white skin complimented her cheekbones, and lengthy locks of snow glimmering in the candle light. Felix lifts his hand to stroke her cheek. "Adria..?" His voice faint, afraid to go on.

Bal looks up when he hears someone talking, to find Avery. "Hey." Bal said still a bit distracted by his thoughts. Still deciding if he should make a deal with his brother or the Queen.

Adria smiled softly at the blonde. Adria didn't want to tell him what he had to do, but it was for his safety. "Felix...You will have to lock me in the cage Peter was talking about. You will have to pretend I tried to escape and you caught me, and pretend your still hurt..." Adria said sadly. Stroking his hair like she was before.

Avery notices his sidetracked dilema, and leaves him, feeling slightly hurt. Instead, she goes and picks of Aidan, his smile never seizing to end at sight of his older sister. She noticed something strange about him. He was a little bigger than normal-his clothes were right. " looks like we have to get you new clothes..."

Felix's eyes widen. "You healed me? Acting won't cut it! He WILL know and he'll do far worse than locking you in a cage..." He realizes she doesn't care, so he continues, slowly sitting up, back cracking. "The cage he wants you in is next to a girl named Wendy. What ever you do, do not listen to a word she says. She will lie."

Bal walks into the cabin, and over to Avery. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about your safety again." He smiled. "Please forgive me." He kissed her head. "He seems to be growing fast."

Adria looked down at Felix, "Yes I healed you, completely. " Adria signed. "I do not care about my safety, it is yours I'm worried about." Adria kissed him. "Alright. This is what you have to do, you must throw me in that cage. I want you to tell Peter that I escaped to heal you, attacking the boys to get free. Tell him that you caught me, after I managed to heal you against your wishes, and you locked me up. I don't want you in anymore trouble." Adria explained to the blonde.

Avery nods, her eyes filled with confusion. "He grew way too much...look... His collar is tight. Really tight...Does he look like he's growing to you?" Her voice soon became concerned at the rapid growth of her little brother.

Felix sighs, not wanting to do that. "If he sees you're with me. Trouble with occur. You need to go on your own." It pained him to say any more, knowing he's going to have to injure himself to prove to Pan his loyalty.

"I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know what's happening. He's grown since I last seen him." Bal said confused.

Adria thought a moment, "what if you take me, I "struggle" and you call for some of the boys. I scratch you, not hard enough to severely hurt you, but enough to be convincing, then the boys carry me away?" Adria said feeling his mood. "I can act like I hate you."

Avery begins to get nervous, her heart rate accelerating. "What do I do?" Her voice is panicked, body nervously shaking. Aidan's clothes started ripping, and he starts crying. Colten rushes from the back room hearing his brother, and freezes at his brother increasing in size.

"Darling, even then suspicion will be set otherwise. Especially had so walked off the field severely injured, we may be in a land of wishes, but no wish is strong enough to heal that terrible of a wound." Felix is persistent, pausing, and the. Reaches for his knife. "I have to injure myself for them to believe me, and Adria. The duel ended with a price. I can't...see you again..." The blonde frowns, heart aching.

Bal didn't know what to do, "I can see if my brother can do anything. But there may be a cost, he always has a price. What do wish?"

Adria starts to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But you almost died, that grave a wound will kill you. I wouldn't be able to function if you died...and Pan would get angry." Adria hugged Felix. "Please Felix...if I'm never to see you again...please I beg you...let it be you that puts me in that cage...please Felix I beg you." Adria cries harder.

Avery freezes, turning to him. "My brother could be going through what you did! How long was I on that island? How long?!" Her voice is frantic, afraid of the outcome. Colten puts his hand on her shoulder, then turns her head to face him. "If that's the case, you need to calm down." "CALM DOWN? You can NOT tell me to calm down when we lost precious time with our brothers aging!" Colten narrows his eyes. "Time YOU lost because YOU wandered off. I was stuck with him the entire time in Neverland, so you have NO say of any of this. You are NOT his mother." Colten puts his foot down, spiking pain in her chest. He was right, Aidan wasn't her son. And it only reminded her further of the fact she cannot bare her own child. Tears stream down her face, and soon after, the baby's growth stopped. Aidan was a healthy two year old, giving her strange looks at her tears. What sent a shock through her and Colten was when Aidan opens his mouth, and her name comes out of it, in a sentence. "A..ver...y...no...cry." The little boy puts his words together, putting a hand on her cheek.

Felix shakes his head, trying to ignore her tears. "You don't understand, Adria. Pan will never let me die. If I died, he'd be alone. The lost boys, they have no connection like he and I….No where close…" Felix thinks back to a time it was the two of them only, and a special moment that sparks the two boys' minds every now and then. "I've already broken strings to his trust, I cannot damage anymore. Please, Adria. You must do this on your own...and I...fix what you've healed." The blonde slices his abdomen open, letting out a yelp of pain. Blood surged from the wound once more, causing his body to shake. Looking up, he gives her a half smile, nodding her to go and leave him. "I will be fine...Go." Felix lies back on the bed, holding his wound, breathing in deep, shaky breaths.

Balthazar was still surprised and confused. "You were only there a few days, I don't understand."

Adria cried even more, she places her hands on his wound. "Felix...I think I love you..."she cries kissing him. Adria leaves knowing she must. Adria runs to the cages, and locks herself on the empty one. She stares at her hands, Felix's blood on them. She cuts herself, just incase someone questions the blood

Avery's tears of fear fill with happiness. "You...you just spoke….Colten, Aidan said my name- he said a sentence!" Squeals erupts from her, and Aidan wiggles in her arms, wanting to get down. She lets her brother down, and smiles in amazement as he walks over to Colten, hugging him. Avery notices the tears that emerge from his eyes. The girl always knew that he hated children, but in a sense, adores them all the same. She knew that he hurt as much as she for not being able to have their own child.

Felix winces as she puts pressure on his wind, groaning at the pain. Adria kisses him, but doesn't hear what she says. Before he could ask to repeat, she left the room, leaving him alone to think. The blonde brought his hand to his lips, feeling the similar tingling sensation the first time they kissed. Then he thinks back to what he told her about he and Pan. Those moments they shared. Knowing, that they'd never happen again, because Pan was so focused on appearing strong to the others. On queue, the boy enters his home, a wicked smile painted on his lips. "Aye, mate. That wound caused you cold yet?" With a slight, but agonizing shake of his head, Peter chuckles, sitting by his bedside. "I know Adria was here." The blonde's eyes slightly widen, causing a volcano of giggles out of Pan. "Don't worry, I'm not to punish you. You're still in one. I warned you once, Felix. No more seeing her." Pan puts his finger to Felix's lip, causing the taller boy to blush. "And no telling her our little secrets...understood?" Peter's voice got soft, all harsh expressions wiped from him. "Understood, Peter." The brown haired boy smiles at his partner in crime, and uses magic to heal him. Peter ruffles the blonde's head, and motions him to accompany him on a walk. "How about you and I get a look to see if that troublesome girl even paid a visit to her little cell." Felix chuckles. "As you wish, Pan." He gets up and follows Peter out of his hut, on their way to see Adria.

Bal watches the three happy, and he feels warm inside. Bal decides to leave the three alone, and leaves the cabin.

Adria watched her blood mix in with Felix's. Adria loses all emotion but hurt. All she wanted was to just be away from everyone. She was broken, if she couldn't see Felix again, Adria wouldn't smile ever again.

Avery sits on the ground with Aidan, his eyes glowing yellow with his excitement. "How much can you really say, though?" As a matter of factly, Aidan smiles wide at his older sister. "I...I speak...Good." His high voice sent his eldest brother laughing up a storm. "I can't believe this….how does this happen, sis? How can all this be happening? How can we be here, and not home, with father? Father...do you remember him?" Aidan listens hard to the fast words coming from Colten's mouth. The little boy shakes his head, with a slight frown. "We have...no mother?" Avery answers 'no,' sadly. The little boy frowns, but smiles brightly. "I have..you two!" Aidan cuddles against both siblings, and the twins look at each other, eyes shimmery with tears, and yellow as their wolves.

"Peter, I thought we were going to see if Adria was-" Peter cuts Felix off, waving his hand to quiet him. They were on the bay, across from Skull Rock, where laid the hourglass timing Peter's life left. The boy shakes his head, pulling him into the brush. Felix is patient, but is shocked when he feels lips on his own. When those lips brush away, his cheeks pink. "Pe-Peter...I thought you swore we wouldn't do that again...W-Wayne…" Felix stutters, and Peter just watches the boys internal torment. "Yes, I killed Wayne. Yes, I said that...But Adria's appearance in our lives made me think ...and lean towards the possibility that…" The brown haired boy lingers his words, allowing his eyes to finish his sentence. Biting his lip, Felix leans in to kiss his leader, the boy who not even a night ago slashed his skin to his almost death. Peter accepts it, smiling brightly into the kiss.

Bal leaves the area and travels to the Queens castle. The man walks up to the doors, he asks entrance, the guards hold him, but bring him to the Queen. The guards threw Balthazar to the floor in front of her, "this peasant wished your attention your highness." One of the guards said.

Adria looked over at the other cage, "you must be Wendy, right?" Adria asked staring into nothing, a soft broken voice.

Regina stares down to the man from her works, eyebrow raised. "You're the man who owns those unusual creatures, are you not?" Her voice booms throughout the castle, being able to send shivers down anyone's spines.

Wendy looks up at the girl in the cage next to her, eyes dead of any ounce of hope. "I am, and you are?" Her voice spoke of her broken wishes, a soul lost and wounded upon anything else. The girl next to her was interesting looking to say the least. Beautiful, far from ordinary.

After a while of their time alone, Peter pulls away, grinning. "Now, we shall nose out that girl! Hopefully before Wendy spills our secret." His kisses him once more before removing himself from the brush. Felix follows after Pan's lead, his expressions back to his usual, boring self.

"Yes your majesty. I have come with a request." Balthazar said bowing at her feet, frightened of her, but only a little.

Adria looked at the girl, a blonde thin little thing. "I'm Adria, Pan's new toy." Her voice was cold, but full of hurt. Adria thought of what Felix said, "what's Pan and Felix's special connection?"

The queen rolls her eyes. "Just get on with it, can't you see I'm busy?" Regina started getting aggravated, really fast. All though his fear was what made her attention worth it. She loved seeing people cower in her presence.

Wendy looks down, debating to say. With a soft giggle, she looks back up. "You're his new toy, but he never invited you to their….connection...I'm sorry, Adria. I cannot say much of it. Pan made me stay quiet in spite of his boys. He'd be seen as a hypocrite, as I imagine you heard about..the boy who mustn't be named?" The blonde flashes her eyes, a stare that could send chills up anyone's spine. "Forgive me for my shrewdness, I've been in this cage for quite some time. I'd imagine a century by now.."

Balthazar kept his head bowed, "please leave the creatures alone, and I'll let you do whatever you want to me, please your majesty." Balthazar said shaking.

Adria wasn't stupid, just the hint of the dead boy and the word hypocrite was enough. "Thank you, it's alright. I shouldn't know anyway, he'd kill me." Adria said playing off. "That's quite the long while you've been here."

Regina eyes him, and smiles sadistically. "I wasn't going to do anything, and I won't harm you for protecting them. The white one made herself clear where her allegiance will lie. Go, before I change my mind and kill you." Her words were spit as poisonous as from the most dangerous snake in all the realms.

Wendy lightly smiles. "Just hear it as a warning. I already see it coming." "Already see what coming, dearie?" Peter enters the area where the cages laid. His eyes shoot between the two girls. "If it was us, well, it would be shameful." The boy turns to Felix. "Let our darling Adria out from her cage, will you Felix? She's to learn not to defy me. See what she's under reigns to." Quickly Felix covers his neck with his hood, and goes to release Adria. He looked at her with apologetic eyes, knowing exactly what was to happen to her.

Balthazar bowed deeply to the Queen. He was then escorted out of the castle. Bal walked towards the cabin looking around, not paying attention. He was almost there when he stepped in a bear trap. Balthazar yelped in pain. Shakily he managed to remove the contraption from his leg. Balthazar pain filled limped back to the cabin, falling over at the door, trying not to make a sound and bother the three.

Adria figured she was to be punished for defying Peter. Adria looked at Felix, her eyes telling him she knew about him and Peter, and also full of hurt. Adria didn't say a word, nothing she said would make anything any better.

Avery lies in the bedroom Red showed her to, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep. It surely was an eventful day. Almost screwing her enemy, leaving Neverland, drinking from Bal, rescuing Colten, hearing Aidan talk for the first time. It seemed far too long to be a day in her mindset, but she shrugs off the idea. Avery closes her eyes, cuddling beneath the blankets, wanting nothing but the warmth of a man by her side.

Felix saw it in her eyes that she knew of him and Peter, but bites back any acknowledgement. Peter yanks her from cage with a tight grip, removing his dagger from his sheath. "You wanted to heal him of wounds, perhaps his time you heal yourself." He slashes her chest open with his dagger, his face splattered with droplets of her blood. The boy's eyes were wild, and Felix could only watch the scene unfold. In his mind, he hoped that she could heal herself, for the sight of her brewing agony only beat him down to his core. Peter chuckles at his wound, and goes up behind her, reaching into the center of her back, pulling hard at the shadow thats connected to her.

Bal groaned, knowing that if he didn't do something, some serious damage would occur. Bal got up, and limped into the cabin. Red looked up as Bal fell to the floor. Red rushed up to him. "Balthazar, what happened, your hurt!" Bal was loosing a lot of blood. "It's ok Red, just a scratch." He laughed, holding back his cries of pain. "I don't know what to do!" Red said panicking. "You're going to die!"

Adria let out a cry of pain, her blood splattering. Tears mix with her blood, that splattered on her face. "...I can't...heal...myself... It doesn't...work that way..." Adria cries. At the pulling of her shadow she yelled in agony, but her shadow stayed connected with her, causing her more pain.

Upon all the commotion and panic, Colten steps from his room, eyes shooting to Bal. "Are you alright mate-" He stops dead in his track, smelling blood. Instinctively, his eyes begin to vein up, blood pumping from his hunger. The ebony haired boy curses to himself, covering his nose with his arm. Quickly, he bites his flesh so blood oozes out. The boy walks up to Bal slowly. "Drink this, it'll heal you. I cannot let you die on my watch, especially for my sister."

Peter stops pulling at her shadow, letting it snap back into her body. With a chuckle, he walks to her front, he's never leaving her face as he approaches Felix. The shorter boy's eyes wander to his partner, and he leans in to kiss him. Felix doesn't budge, he's like a statue, mind shooting in all directions. Was Peter really going to do this in plain sight? Any of the boys could be watching. Adria and Wendy, watching…

Bal shook his head no, he didn't like the taste of blood. And he didn't want to drink it from Colten, Avery's brother. "I could..." He didn't finish his sentence. His arms were limp, his eyes fell close. The young man stopped breathing. Red cried out, "Balthazar! No, wake up, please!"

Adria fell to the ground at the snap of her shadow. She again cried out. Adria watched as Peter got close to Felix. Adria was in to much pain to turn away, but she didn't want to watch. "...no..." She whimpered out, tears cascading.

Colten rushes to his side, holding his breath at all the blood. He shoves his arm to the man's mouth, but nothing happens. No breath of 'I'm alive!' Nothing. The boy's heart begins to race. "No no no no no you can't be dead! Avery… she...shit!" Colten covers his mouth with his hand, shaking. His eyes dart to her room. Should he wake her or not. Tears well his eyes, scared of what to do. "What do I do….Av will hate me for not have helping him...now he's gone…" The boy chokes on his words, terrified.

Peter pauses, giving a smile at the girl's plea. Wendy looks away, too disgusted by Peter's nastiness of hurting the girl with white hair. He continues, and kisses the tall blonde, pushing himself against him. Felix loses his balance, and falls back into a tree, resulting a chuckle from Peter as he goes down with him. Felix's eyes avert to Adria, wishing she hadn't seen this.

~two hours later~

Balthazar slowly woke up, opening his eyes. His vision was blurry, but focussed within seconds. Bal sat up slowly, his leg healed, but blood everywhere. "Agh my head kills," he said nauseatingly. "When did it get so hot in here, I'm burning up." He said aloud. "Wait...I died."

Adria frowns, tears still pouring as she watched Pan kiss Felix. Oh, how she wanted to turn away. Adria put her hands to the ground, and pushed up. She then started to drag herself away, trying to get away from the scene that was happening. It was killing her inside.

Colten shoots up, seeing that he was alive. " I thought you were dead! Oh thank god….wait...you're...shit." He slaps a hand to his face, and thinks to wake up Avery who was fast asleep. "Hold on one moment there, buddy." Colten flies into Avery's room, jumping on her bed to wake her up. "You dumbshit you fed him your blood! He died!" Avery rubs her eyes, confused at all the scrambling words in her brain her brother was yelling. "Bal. Hurt. You fed him your blood. Got hurt again. Died. Now he's a vampire." Avery narrows her eyes, then gasps, running out of the room to see Bal on the floor surrounded by his blood. "No…" She was pissed.

Peter removes himself off of Felix the moment Adria runs off. "Go on, mate. Catch her. One less thing I need to deal with." With that, the asshole flies off back to the camp, leaving Felix in shock. Wendy scoffs at his embarrassment. "Shouldn't have been so selfish, Felix." The boy glares at her before running off to find Adria. Spying her, he runs up behind her. "That is NOT what it looked like!" He pants, breathing heavy.

Bal looks at Avery confused. Had he done something wrong, it wasn't his intention to die. "What's happening to me, I should be dead..." Bal asks looking down. His head pounding. Feeling really hot, Bal takes off his shirt fanning himself with his hand.

Adria leans against a tree, her blood staining the bark. "Was it all a lie? Were you just playing with my feelings? I love you Felix...but you don't feel the same do you...amh." She grabs her new wound, holding her breath at the pain. She collapsed to the ground, feeling weak.

Tears run down Avery's face. "You're one of I now….I can't believe you…" Angry, she storms from the house, infuriated that he'd do such to himself, jeopardizing his life to the curse she was born with. He didn't understand the struggles, nor the fears that come along with it. Nor the precautions. Luckily, it was night out. So if he were to follow, he'd not be burned by the sun. Avery just needed to get away.

Felix kneels to the ground beside her, taking her hand. "No, we've been real. My feelings for you are real, and strong at that. Peter and I...haven't been together in quite a time...I never wanted to tell you because…" He lingers, upset at himself for saying it. "I thought you'd be disgusted that I am attracted to guys as well….I'm sorry…" His face cringes at admitting himself to her. 'No more lies, no more fear.'

Bal stares blankly, "a-She can't what, does she think I did this on purpose, think I'd try to kill myself? I didn't ask to get my foot caught in a bear trap...now she hates me, now I wish I was dead." Bal lays back down arms over his face.

Adria looks at him, "I'm not disgusted, that's common in my land...I'm just hurt you didn't tell me...and that he...that's his real side I guess...but I have to obey him now..." Adria said hugging him. "I...love...you..." Adria whispered passing out on him, not having a high tolerance.

Colten shrugs his shoulders. "She probably does. Av'ry is quick to judge situations without thinking them through. I believe it's worse because...well….you're a vampire because of her now. The subjects always been painful to her, and she gets upset when she hears people want to be that...so…" The boy lingers off, then stands. "I suggest if you don't want to die, you give me the permission needed to bring you on your first hunt. If you don't feed, you'll die off."

Felix lowers his head. "I apologize, Adria…I love you too…" The girl passes out on him, giving him the notion to heal her. The boy holds his hand over her injury, squeezing his eyes shut, concentrating. This sort of magic was never taught to him by Felix, but by the homeless witches in his own village. They told him that if his family were to hurt him, perform the spell and he'd be healed. Felix opens his eyes to see the cut now as a noticeable scar. He chuckles noticing it's shape. It matched his on his face. Knowing she wasn't to wake up, he picked the sleeping girl up, and headed to his home.


End file.
